


For a better future

by GoForGoals



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 33,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About two beings who overcome prejudices and find the love of their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to a wonderful friend I have found through AO3. 
> 
> I am originally based in the Football RPF and that was where I have read Blue_Nights amazing stories for the first time. I soon have read (almost) all of them, still catching up with them, including the breathtaking fics about Wraith. Although I don't know much about Stargate Atlantis, they fascinated me so much that I decided to write a little story about them myself.
> 
> So please, be kind with me, it's my first attempt to write about that topic. :-)
> 
> My dear Blue_Night, when I have read and published my first stories here on this page, I would never have thought that I would gain so much more than amazing reading experiences and amazing readers myself. 
> 
> I can't thank you enough for your friendship, for your constant support and your ongoing encouragement. 
> 
> This little story is for you.

￼He didn’t hear him coming, he didn’t see him approaching. All of a sudden, he was there, standing right in front of him, his face unreadable, his figure impressive.   
   
His enemy.   
   
Enio swallowed, too afraid to move a single limb. He knew that he was his prey, that his life would be over soon. His heart throbbed painfully in his chest, and he thought about all the things he hadn’t said in his life, all the dreams he hadn’t fulfilled while he waited for the life-sucking alien to throw him down onto the dusty ground of this forgotten planet, to rip his shirt open and to place his feeding hand onto his chest.    
   
He faced him, staring right into his golden cat eyes, his gaze wandering over the silvery mane. If he had to die, he wanted to do it with his head held up high, proud and brave.    
   
The alien didn’t make any attempt to come closer and in his mind, Enio ran hastily through everything he had learned about the Wraith. He knew that it would be an unbearable pain when the alien fed on him, sucking the life out of him to nourish himself.    
   
His parents and his people had always warned him of this species who needed human life force to survive. Yet, he had laughed their worries away, never believing that he would see a Wraith himself but now, one stood right in front of him, eyeing him intensively.    
   
The Wraith was tall and powerful and yet, he radiated an almost melancholic mood.    
   
And then, he was gone, as fast as he had come.    
   
   
***   
   
   
„Enio, what is wrong with you?“ his mother asked him when he arrived at their small village again, apparently pale like the death he had been spared from. He still couldn’t get his head around the fact that the Wraith hadn’t killed him, hadn’t fed on him. Why? He would have been an easy victim, all alone in the wilderness and yet, he was still alive.    
   
„Mom...,“ he started, ready to tell her about the incident, ready to tell her that he had seen a real Wraith but, something kept him from doing it. It was ridiculous and even more, it was actually dangerous because he had to warn his people that they weren’t alone on this planet anymore, but, he couldn’t.    
   
Maybe he was naive but, the Wraith hadn’t looked as if he was ready to attack him. Enio had no doubts that he was full of strength, that he was a warrior, a fighter, and that he was probably more than a thousand years old, experienced and skilled.    
   
But, he wasn’t a threat, at least not to him.    
   
Enio couldn’t explain it, he didn’t understand it himself, at all. He had stayed all of his almost 25 years on this planet far away in the Pegasus Galaxy, undisturbed. They lived a simple life, a very small population, remaining more or less unnoticed by the Leaders of Atlantis.    
   
And now an alien had entered their surrounding and he was keeping it secret. What the hell was he doing?    
￼   
Enio suddenly felt dizzy and a strange humming occurred in his mind but, when he opened his mouth, he reassured his mother. „I’m fine, it only has been a long day. I will go to bed early.“    
   
He went through his bed time routine like he had done so many times before. However, this time, something was different.   
   
This time, he stood up again after his family had fallen asleep, a strange urge forcing him out of their little dwelling and into the woods, to the place where he first had met the powerful Wraith.


	2. Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of my little story about Wraith and humans. The chapters will be rather short and I guess that I will update this story about once a week. It is still unfamiliar for me to write about this world but most of all, it is very exciting and I hope that you will like my fic. :-)
> 
> Blue_Night, thank you so much for your wonderful help and your friendship. You inspired me to write this little piece and I want to dedicate each and every chapter to you. :-)

Enio couldn’t tell why he was doing this, why he was risking his own life. It couldn’t be his curiosity only. He was handing himself over on a silver platter to a powerful Wraith who would be able to kill him within the blink of an eye.  

If the alien would be there, at all.   

One part of him hoped that he wouldn’t see him again, going on with his life like all the years before, day in, day out; the other was longing to feel his presence, to maybe talk to him. Would they even find a common language, understanding each other?

 What was wrong with him, was he going crazy?   And yet, he walked forward, step after step, heading to the place where he had seen the stranger for the very first time.

 

   ***   

 

So this was one of the residents of the little planet they had stranded on almost a year ago. They had avoided to come closer to them, keeping themselves in the shadows, searching for a way to get rescued, searching for a Stargate.   However, they had become desperate during the last months, approaching to the humans, getting more and more careless.   

They had been able to survive without feeding for quite a long time, due to the _experiments_. But one day, they would need humans and their precious life-force again.  

Marciano had explored the surrounding of the little village the humans lived in and suddenly, he had heard the brunet young man with the hazel-green eyes. He had considered to run away, to hide himself, but, in the end he had taken the option that was probably reasonable the last.  
  
  He had let the human see him.   

To be honest, it was him who had wanted to see the young man, a strange urge forcing him to look him into the eyes, to not hide anymore from him.   He wondered if he would feel the need to feed on him, to suck his precious life-force out of him to strengthen himself. It would have been only natural.

  But instead, he felt something completely different. He knew by instinct that he would never be able to place his feeding hand onto the human who stood right in front of him, stunned and surprised, but not scared.   It would be wrong, so wrong, to use him.   Marciano blinked and then he darted away, leaving the dumbstruck young man where he had found him.

Unharmed.

 

   ***   

 

Later, when he was with his brethren again, he considered for a long time if he should tell them that he had seen one of the humans they had tried to avoid.  

He decided against it although he knew that he was putting their whole mission into danger.   Yet, he couldn’t deliver the young man to their fate.

Probably not all of his brethren would be strong enough to resist the temptation of his delicious life-force.   Maybe he should even warn him?     
  
He considered if he should tell his brethren that he was returning to the area he had explored today. But in the end, it had been easy to sneak away, the others sleeping soundly to preserve their strength. 

He went back to the place where he first had saw him.   The human with the beautiful eyes.  
  
Marciano was pretty sure that most humans didn't believe how much most of the Wraith admired beauty and courage, but, they did and the young man had had both – beauty and courage and he longed to see him again and find out who he truly was.


	3. Three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of the little story I am writing for my wonderful friend Blue_Night. Dear, I hope you and my readers will like it. :-)

￼Enio had never been more nervous in his whole life - not during his final exams when he had finished school, not when he had first asked a girl for a date, soon finding out that he didn’t care about women.    
   
He slowly approached the place where he had seen the Wraith before, his steps faltering the closer he got to the small clearing. What was he thinking, did he really believe that the other one was waiting for him, hoping for him to show up? How ridiculous. He should have been content that he was still alive and make a quick getaway.    
   
And yet, he was still attracted to the place where he had first seen the impressive creature like a magnet, as if something was forcing him to walk on. No, he wasn’t scared, he was just excited like hell, his own heartbeat echoing so loud in his ears that it sounded like a drum.    
   
Finally, he stood exactly where he had been standing when the Wraith had first appeared, at the edge of the green meadow, surrounded by the old trees which had been there a long time before he was born. Enio stared down at his feet as if he could see his former footsteps still marked in the grass.    
   
He heard nothing, he saw nothing but, when he gazed up again, the Wraith was there.    
   
And he looked even more impressive than he had looked the first time.  

 

***

 

It had been easy, oh so easy. It was just a little walk for him, away from his brethren and back to the place where the human had been when he had decided to let him see him.    
   
He was astonished that the young man stood there again, just as if he had never left, at all. He was staring down at his feet, not hearing him coming and he had a few seconds to check him out. He was very handsome, especially for a human, with tempting full lips and thick, ruffled brown hair. But, he liked his eyes the most. The eyes the young man finally cast up to meet his gaze.    
   
Eye to eye. Almost face to face. Two beings, inspecting each other.   
  
Who should make the next step? Should he say something? In the end, he was the more powerful one, probably he should take the lead? Or should he wait for the human to start speaking to not scare him?    
   
While he considered, the young man took the decision for him.      
  
He reached out his hand towards him and Marciano could see that his fingers were trembling yet, he didn’t pull them back. He simply stood there, waiting. Probably he didn’t know that Marciano could smell his nervousness, his excitement. What he couldn’t smell was fear.    
   
The tall Wraith looked at the young man’s hand, looked at the young man himself, bathed in the moonlight under a sky full of glimmering stars.    
   
He made a step forward, careful to not scare the other one away. He knew that shaking hands was the human’s way to greet someone and he was willing to find out more about it, and so he reached out his hand, as well.    
   
He smelled a slight change in the scent of the young man, was it relief or curiosity? Then, he couldn’t concentrate on his sense of smelling anymore because he suddenly felt.     
  
He felt the hand of the young man in his own, sensing his small and vulnerable fingers, the smooth and warm skin.    
   
It was a sign of peace, some kind of non-agression pact, and much more.    
   
If he was honest to himself, it was overwhelming to hold the hand of the young man in his own.    

 

*** 

 

Enio was surprised the most that he hadn’t been surprised at all when the Wraith had shown up. Strange as it seemed, he had known that he would be there.    
   
He looked at him full of curiosity, admiring his impressive figure and the strong but also handsome features. The alien characteristics were clearly visible but, they made him even more ...attractive.    

The young man mused what he should do next. Was he allowed to come closer to the creature? He wouldn’t find out if he didn't try. However, he didn’t dare to make another step forward and so he remembered the good old way of greeting a stranger in the human world, reaching out his hand towards the Wraith.    
   
Would he accept his offer, did he even know about their traditions? Enio’s hand trembled, yet, he didn’t pull back. Instead, he watched with big eyes how the Wraith copied his action until he felt a cold hand in his own. The skin was chilly but, Enio could feel the strong vitality of the Wraith with the name....  
  
Did he even have a name?


	4. Four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter of my little story, dedicated to my wonderful friend Blue_Night. I hope that you will enjoy it. :-)

„ _Marciano_.“      
  
Enio flinched because he hadn’t heard the answer to his mental question if the powerful Wraith had a name, he had _felt_ the reply. In his mind. The Wraith had read his mind and given him the answer there.    
   
The experience was strange and weird and for a short moment he was scared because something was inside of his head. Or rather someone.    
   
It felt as if careful sensors had entered his brain, not in a literal way, but in a metaphorical meaning. Someone was reaching out into his mind, very gently and it didn’t feel like an intrusion, it felt almost like a caress, soothing and pleasant.    
   
„ _Don’t be scared_ “, he heard the voice in his head, „ _I won’t do you any harm._ “  
  
Enio gasped because it was a complete new way of talking, of having a conversation and he had to concentrate on an answer. Maybe, if he was thinking his reply, Marciano would be able to hear it?    
   
„ _I know_ “, he thought, focussing completely on these two words, trying to imagine how they arrived in Marciano’s mind.    
   
„ _That’s good to hear_ ,“ Enio caught the reply and he had to smile because ‚hear‘ apparently wasn’t the appropriate verb. „ _What’s your name?_ “ the Wraith continued.    
   
The young human focused on thinking his name and it was much more easier than the first time, he quickly got used to ‚speak‘ to the Wraith in his way.    
   
„ _Enio_ ,“ he formed in his mind.    
   
„Enio,“ Marciano repeated but this time, he said it aloud and to hear his name from the impressive creature took the brunet’s breath away.    
   
„ _It’s a pleasure to meet you_ ,“ Enio heard in his mind and now, he even didn’t need to focus on concrete words anymore, he let the feeling spread out in his mind, the feeling that it was a pleasure for him, as well.    
   
„ _Why are you here,_ “ he caught the thoughts of the impressive stranger who wore tight, black pants that shimmered, and a tight, black shirt. His garment accentuated his figure and Enio had to swallow because yes, the Wraith was damn attractive in his own kind of way.    
   
„ _Thank you for the compliment_ ,“ he heard the amused voice of his counterpart in his head and he would have preferably smacked himself for forgetting to hide his thoughts from the creature that obviously could read all of them. Even the ones who weren’t meant for him in the first place. Enio blushed furiously, hoping that he hadn’t annoyed the other being.  
  
„But, I can give the compliment right back to you,“ Marciano said aloud to apparently not scare Enio, „you are quite a catch for the eye, even if you are a human. And no, I can’t read all of your thoughts. I maybe could but, I don’t want to intrude your privacy.“    
￼   
The young man sensed that something was drawing back from his mind and he felt a huge gap in his mind, disappointed that the breathtaking experience was over all too soon and that he had to concentrate of simple talking, the way humans were communicating with each other.    
   
„So tell me, why are you here?“ the remarkable Wraith asked him once again. His voice was raw and Enio was quite sure that he hadn’t used it for quite a while, probably he had had only company of other Wraith for a long time and they used their own communication to interact with each other.    
   
„I could ask you the same,“ Enio croaked out, stunned about his own courage. He inspected Marciano, his golden cat eyes and the wonderful, long hair. The creature was fascinating, to say the least.    
   
„Fair enough,“ the Wraith replied dryly, „I wanted to see you again.“    
   
His openness left Enio speechless and he hoped another time that Marciano would simply connect with him once again, or what ever it was that he had been doing. He couldn’t find the appropriate words and it would have been so much easier if the Wraith could have read them right from his brain. Or probably from his soul.    
   
„I wanted to see you again, too,“ was all he could say, noticing a satisfied expression in the Wraith’s eyes. He took several deep breaths before he continued. „Why didn’t you feed on me? And what are you doing here?“ Enio trembled now, the tall figure of his counterpart starting to intimidate him.  
  
The Wraith seemed to sense it because he did something that surprised the young human completely. He sat down onto the ground, vis a vis to Enio, inviting him to join him. Enio followed his example, sitting down with crossed legs, about a meter away from Marciano.  
  
„Are you willing to listen to me, human?“ Marciano said, piercing Enio with his eyes. The brunet couldn’t describe the way the Wraith looked at him, it was intense and ambiguous and a shiver run down his spine, but not an unpleasant one.    
   
„Yes, I am,“ Enio said honestly and then, Marciano started to tell him his story.


	5. Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear friend Blue_Night, thank you so much for inspiring me to and helping me with this story, I hope that you will like the update! Without you and your ideas, I wouldn't have experienced this fascinating world. :-)

￼“I'm not sure how much you know about my race?” Marciano asked him, his voice still slightly raucous, and Enio shrugged his shoulders. “I know that you kill humans in order to feed,” he replied, eyeing the Wraith sitting before him, warily.

To his surprise, the Wraith didn't seem to be offended, he only smiled a little bit sadly. “That's partly true,” he nodded. “As long as we are not grown up, we eat food like you do. That's the reason why my race has special places where the children grow up, nursed and taken care of by the most devoted worshipers and protected by our drones and warriors. One day, the hybrid Michael attacked the facility where I was raised with my younger brethren. His creatures were stronger than even the blades who tried to protect us and the worshipers didn't stand a chance of defeating him and his slaves. He took me and my brethren with him and started to experiment with us. We were just on the verge of having to feed on humans and Michael searched for a way to change us, so we could go without the feeding. I don't know why he did that, he never told us.“

Marciano made a pause, lost in his memories that were obviously very unpleasant.   

„We were held in another facility with his creatures – partly human, but mostly bug-like – making sure that we wouldn't be able to escape. I don't know how long we had to stay in the small cells where he kept us, but, his experiments worked more or less, our burning hunger for human life-force decreasing with every new drug he injected us with. It is still there,” Marciano tilted his head to the side, apparently waiting for Enio to do something.

Enio wasn't sure what to say to that and so he stayed where he was and only asked huskily: “But, you are here now. How did that happen?”

Marciano seemed to be content that he didn't run away and continued to speak. “Yes, we are. Michael was obsessed with the child of the female Athosian leader, Teyla Emagan. He needed it for more tests and experiments, and he left the facility one day to finally take her child. He never came back and we knew that something must have happened to him, because his creatures suddenly went crazy. He had lost control over them when he died and his slaves started to kill each other. We used the chance to break free and steal one of his cruisers. But, we were inexperienced, had never flown a spaceship ourselves, and he had connected Ancient technology with the Wraith technology we couldn't operate properly, and our cruiser crashed on this planet, far away from every civilization. We started to walk towards the direction where your small city and the Stargate is, we had seen both from space before we crashed and so, here we are.”

Enio licked his lips and his gaze wandered to Marciano's feeding hand against his will. Marciano followed his eyes. “We still can feed and some of my brethren feel the urge and don't want to give up on this habit, but, we also still can digest normal food and get the nutrients we need to survive out of it.” 

 

*** 

 

The Wraith expected Enio to be disgusted by his explanation but instead something completely different happened. „Can I touch it?“ Enio asked out of the blue, biting onto his lips.    
   
„Pardon me?“ Marciano croaked out because the question took him totally by surprise. He was calling a lethal organ his own that was bringing pain and death over the ones he would be feeding from and the young human wanted to touch it?    
   
„Can I touch your hand?“ Enio confirmed and once again, the Wraith was impressed by his courage. He had never let anyone touch his feeding hand willingly, the organ so sensitive that it could be compared to... well, other important parts of his body.    
   
And yet, he reached out his hand to his counterpart, presenting him the vulnerable inner side where the feeding organ was placed. ' _Be careful_ ,' he sent out with his mind.   
   
As an answer, he received a warm, reassuring feeling that showed him that he didn’t need to be scared.    
   
First, Enio only inspected the organ, the slit that was running over Marciano’s palm. Then, he took his digit to come cautiously closer, looking into the Wraith’s eyes to ask for permission. When Marciano didn’t draw his hand back, he softly touched the outer side of his hand, still inches away from the feeding organ.    
   
And it already felt like a sensual orgy.    
   
Marciano had to suppress a moan because the touch of Enio’s finger felt so good. He was warm, he was gentle, he was so full of life. The Wraith had to force his eyes to stay open, witnessing what was happening next.    
   
The young human stroked his hand, circling around the organ until he finally touched the slit that opened a little bit, leaking enzyme instantly. And although the organ came to life, Marciano didn’t feel the urge to feed on Enio.

To the contrary.    

He felt a strange urge, something that didn't come naturally for a creature with razor-like teeth.

Marciano wanted to kiss him.


	6. Six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night, I have so much fun writing this story, please enjoy the next chapter! Thank you for everything you are doing for me. :-)
> 
> My wonderful readers, if you would like to, share your opinion with me. I'm always up for comments and feedback. :-)

￼„This is very fascinating,“ Enio mused, still stroking Marciano’s feeding hand. He didn’t dare to touch the slit itself, knowing by instinct that is was even more sensitive than the other parts of his palm. The slit pulsed slightly, leaking enzyme but, the Wraith didn’t make any move, showing no sign that he needed to feed, now that his organ was stimulated.    
   
Instead, Marciano had almost closed his eyes, breathing heavily and Enio recognized stunned that he must be some kind of ...aroused? The golden cat eyes flew open and with it, Marciano’s gaze had changed. He looked almost hungry, Enio thought, but he didn’t made the impression that he wanted to eat food or suck life-force.    
   
„Thank you for your trust,“ the young human whispered, carefully drawing his fingers back. The slit in Marciano’s feeding hand closed but it still seemed to vibrate and the enzyme glistened under the moonlight. „I hope that it wasn’t unpleasant for you,“ Enio asked, tilting his head to the side and looking questioningly at his counterpart.    
   
Instead of an answer, he felt a warm, overwhelming wave in his mind, sensations full of pleasure and joy. Something he had felt on a summer day when he hadn’t be forced to see to his duties, simply lying in a hammock and enjoying the warmth and the comfort. Within the blink of an eye, Enio understood that Marciano had mirrored the feeling he had had when Enio had stroked his hand.

„Wow,“ he stammered, „this is really impressing.“ Apparently, Wraith were able to feel joy, as well, to be stimulated and pleasured.   
   
' _What is pleasant for you?_ ' the Wraith asked, still in Enio’s mind but, he outran the young man completely with his question.    
   
What would be pleasant for him? A touch? A stroke? Maybe ...a kiss?

Enio couldn’t think further because the blood started to tingle in his ears and he trembled, suddenly recognizing that he desired the Wraith in some kind of way. He had never felt something akin to this feeling before and it simply couldn’t be - Marciano was an alien, was not of his race and they only had gotten to know each other.

How could he find the Wraith attractive?    

Shit, and he had forgotten that his counterpart was able to read his mind. What if the Wraith had learned that he liked him?    
   
' _I like you, too,_ ' he heard the reply in his head, slightly amused.    
   
Enio tried to manage an indignant thought and the Wraith drew back from his mind, contritely. „Sorry,“ he said aloud, „I won’t do that again without your permission.“    
   
„That’s good to hear,“ the human snorted but, he couldn’t be angry with Marciano, he was far too curious to learn more about him. And if he was honest to himself, he was almost disappointed that the Wraith had moved away from him mentally.    
   
„Tell me more about you,“ Marciano asked softly, „do you live on this planet since you were born?“    
   
„Yes, I do,“ Enio confirmed, soon telling his counterpart more about his family, his older sister and the simple life on the farm his parents owned.    

„Have you ever thought of leaving this place?“ the Wraith questioned, „what are your plans for the future? Do you want to get married and have children? I heard that most humans are having a family.“ He pursued his lips, hiding his razor-sharp teeth.    
   
Were Wraith able to kiss? Enio thought but this time, he didn’t get the desired answer. Probably he would have to find it out himself...   
   
„Eh, I don’t have any plans, I think that I can’t leave the planet anyway. We’re such a small population here...“ he drawled, musing why the hell Marciano was asking this. „And no, I don’t think that I will ever have a family, I... I.... I don’t care about women.“   
   
Enio’s cheeks had become red instantly but, when he gazed at the Wraith, insecure about his openness, he imagined that the golden cat eyes shone brighter than before. Hell, this was embarrassing and he had to divert the conversation.    
   
„What about you?“ he asked Marciano blatantly, „do Wraith have a family?“   
   
The Wraith looked taken aback for one moment. “Not the way you know it. As I told you before, the young Wraith are raised together in special facilities because we need to eat normal food and therefore are also in danger to get sick and infected as humans. We are stronger and our ability to heal is better than yours, but not as good as the ones of the grown ups. My race normally live in space on board our huge space-ships called 'Hives'. We are ruled by a strong Queen and there are much less females than males. One Queen has several consorts during her life.”

„Wow, that’s interesting,“ Enio said astonished, „that’s completely different to our life here.“    

To his surprise, Marciano didn’t reply, he pierced him with this amazing eyes again. „Yes,“ he whispered, „but some things are the same in my culture.“ He reached out his hand to Enio, carefully, slowly, touching his still flushed cheek with a gentleness Enio wouldn’t have expected from him.   
   
Was he going to kiss him? Enio didn’t think anymore, he just screamed in his head that Marciano should come closer, that he wanted to feel his lips upon his own, hoping from the bottom of his trembling heart that the Wraith was going to read his message...

...when Marciano suddenly jumped onto his feet, faster than Enio could take notice.

„Maitiu, what are you doing here?“   

Enio’s blood froze in his veins when he saw another Wraith, standing right in front of him, staring at him in a hostile way.


	7. Seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, please enjoy the next chapter of your story (and thank you not only for helping me with ideas and background information but, simply for everything you are doing for me!)
> 
> My dear readers, have fun with the update - feedback is always very welcome. :-)

￼„You want to know what I’m doing here? I could ask you the same,“ the newcomer said, his face impassive. He was shorter than Marciano and his cat eyes were a little bit darker, as well as his hair. Enio stood frozen in place, trying to vanish. He had understood in the meantime that Marciano wouldn’t do him any harm but, would that also be valid for the other Wraith?   
   
Enio noticed that Marciano stared at the other one and that, _what was his name?_ Maitiu stared back. Only then he recognized that they were probably „talking“ to each other, yet, he couldn’t hear anything in his mind. Apparently the Wraith had to allow him to listen to their thoughts and it was nothing he could influence on his own.    
   
After some seconds, Maitiu snorted, inspecting the young human in front of him from head to toe. He shook his head, showing an indignant, almost arrogant look upon his admittedly handsome face.    
   
„I’m sorry,“ Enio croaked out, intimated and for the first time also scared. „I will leave.“    
   
„You are going nowhere, human!“ Maitiu said sharply, piercing Enio with his eyes and then, he really felt panic rising in his guts. He considered briefly to simply run away but, the Wraith would catch him without any effort and so he still stood there, starting to tremble in fear, when Marciano spoke up.    
   
„Leave him be, he’s my friend!“ he hissed, stepping between Maitiu and Enio who didn’t trust his ears. A Wraith was defending him from another Wraith? What would happen next? He thought that maybe the two aliens would fight with each other but, that wasn’t the case. Instead, Marciano narrowed his eyes, staring Maitiu into the eyes until the other one flinched almost not noticeably, ducking his head.    
   
Enio didn’t know what Marciano had ‚told‘ him in his mind and to be honest, he didn’t want to know it anyway.    
   
„I have to go now,“ the tall creature regretted, gazing at Enio intensively. The young human still shivered but most of all, he was disappointed and sad.  
  
He would have wanted to continue his ‚talk‘ to the fascinating Wraith and he let his head hang low, completely forgetting about the danger he had been in only moments ago.   
   
„ _Tomorrow night at the same place_ “, he suddenly heard in his mind while Marciano walked away, Maitiu in tow who peeked over to Enio, mistrustfully.    
   
The human focused on the answer, full of joy. „ _With pleasure,_ “ he thought and as an answer, he literally could see Marciano smiling in his mind.    
   
„ _Can’t wait to see you again_ “, the Wraith sent him, increasing Enio’s bliss, before he was swallowed by the wilderness.    
   
   
***   
   
   
The next day didn’t have 24 hours, it had at least 100 hours, Enio thought. He almost couldn’t see to his duties, too occupied with the impressive Wraith in his mind. He still didn’t tell anybody about him, carefully hiding his secret.    

Finally, it dawned again and he stole himself away to the place where he had met Marciano before. This time, his heart throbbed even more in his chest, he was excited and there was another feeling he couldn’t quite grab. He just hoped from the bottom of his heart that his Wraith had been able to leave his brethren to come to their hideaway.    
   
Enio had taken a blanket from the house, bringing it with him to their secret place. He was insecure if the Wraith would find it childish but, he wanted to have a cozy surrounding, a warm underground to sit onto. Not that he would be feeling cold when he was around the impressive creature, on the contrary.    
   
When he arrived at the place, he spread the blanket carefully onto the ground, sitting down. He waited, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest. Would Marciano come? Did he have a quarrel with Maitiu because of him? Was he in danger?    
   
For a split second, Enio mused that Maitiu might show up instead of Marciano, feeding on him, the cozy blanket becoming his burial shroud. He shook the thought off like an annoying insect. No. His Wraith would never betray him.    
   
„ _Right_ ,“ he heard the amused but also honest answer in his mind before he could see Marciano stepping out of the dark. Enio jumped to his feet startled, almost bumping into the Wraith by accident who caught him with his oh so strong arms.    
   
„I got you,“ Marciano said softly, showing his protectiveness. He held Enio tightly until the young human was able to stand on his own legs again. And maybe he even held him for some moments longer. „Did you bring a blanket with you?“ the Wraith asked the obvious, „that’s very thoughtful of you.“ He tilted his head to the side, gazing at Enio closely before he sat down onto the woolen fabric. Enio however still didn’t move.    
   
„Don’t you want to join me?“ the Wraith asked and Enio hastened to sit down. Only then he noticed that the Wraith was so tall that he needed the hugest part of the blanket. Enio sat half on the blanket, half on the ground, shifting his weight. „You can come closer,“ Marciano stated quietly, his voice so inviting that Enio didn’t need to think twice to approach until their shoulders and legs touched. „You don’t have to be afraid of Maitiu,“ Marciano answered Enio’s unspoken question. „He’s my friend and he won’t do you any harm.“    
   
„But, your brethren?“ Enio asked, „don’t they want to feed on me and on my people? I have to protect them.“    
   
„We will protect them together,“ Marciano simply answered and for a while, neither of them said anything anymore.    
   
„Can I see it again?“ Enio suddenly asked, without thinking. He hadn’t explained what he meant and Marciano had to question him.   
   
„What do you want to see?“ the Wraith asked curiously.    
   
„Your hand,“ Enio said shyly. Yes, he wanted to see Marciano’s feeding hand again - the hand that could kill people and that was nevertheless so sensitive. And he didn’t want to see it only, he also wanted to touch it another time.    
￼   
„Sure,“ Marciano replied astonished, offering Enio his hand who held it carefully in his own palm, at first only gazing at it before he used his digit to caress it softly. Marciano showed the same reaction as the previous day, the slit opened slightly and leaked enzyme.    
   
But then, he took Enio completely by surprise. „ _May I?_ “ he asked him in his mind and it felt as if he wanted to gain access into Enio’s brain, knocking at a door. „ _Please, let me in, I want to show you something. Don’t be afraid_.“   
   
Enio hesitantly gave in, opening up and all of a sudden, he felt a double sensation. He felt Marciano’s hand under his fingertips but he also felt his reaction.    
   
It was overwhelming. Each stroke seemed to be pleasurable for the Wraith, caressing not only his palm but, also his soul and his entire body. Enio drew in a shaky breath before he increased his efforts, bending over Marciano’s hand and blowing over the slit by instinct.    
   
This time, the Wraith didn’t try to hide his moan because Enio could not only hear it, he could feel what had released it. „ _Don’t stop_ ,“ he heard Marciano beg while the slit opened even wider.  

Could it be that Marciano was aroused? Enio pondered stunned, forgetting to hide his thoughts.    
   
„ _You’re right again, human,_ “ the Wraith replied, the words arriving in Enio’s mind almost like a pant, while Marciano used the word ‚human’ so gently that it was a caress.    
   
Another wave of pleasure washed over Enio and finally, he knew what he had to do. He blew into the slit, a firework of emotions in his head, before he moisturized his index finger with his spit, circling around the opening before finally dipping into it, feeling the sharp thorn that normally broke the skin over a human's sternum before the Wraith would suck them dry. He caressed it carefully and curiously, his mental bond with Marciano assuring him that he didn't need to fear anything. His finger became slightly numb, probably from the enzyme, but, he didn’t care, exploring the dangerous and yet so fascinating organ.   
  
The feelings he aroused in his companion washed over him with every caress, leaving him tingling with the sensations. It was something that reminded Enio of hunger, but not the hunger he felt after working hard for hours, clenching his stomach and making him dizzy, but a hunger that went much deeper and pooled deep in his belly and his groin. He moaned together with the Wraith and then, his and Marciano’s world suddenly exploded and he cried out with the waves of bliss surging through both of them.    
   
He had never experienced anything like this before, so mind-blowing and breath-taking. The organ that was built to rob the life-force of others was now a source of ecstasy for both of them.    
   
It was unreal, amazing and stunning at the same time. Enio drew his finger back, staring at it and at Marciano’s hand in utter disbelief before he dared to throw a look at the Wraith. Marciano had his golden cat eyes closed, the slit of his hand pulsing in sync with his heartbeat and his breath, drops of enzyme glistening in the moonlight.    
   
„ _What happened?_ “ Enio sent out in his mind, too confused to understand what he had released. He kept looking at the Wraith's face and as strange as it might seem to be, but he got the impression that Marciano would have blushed if he had had the ability to blush as the tall alien turned his head to the side.

“Hm, our feeding hand is very sensitive and we normally only allow our mates to touch it that way and only when we are – intimate...” Marciano said aloud after a while, withdrawing from Enio's mind until they were only slightly connected any longer.

Enio needed a moment to realize what the Wraith had told him and it was only then when he noticed the wetness in his own pants. He could feel his face heating up in the cool air of the early night and he was grateful that the darkness hid is blush.

“You mean during – sex?” he mumbled, sheepishly, and Marciano turned his head even more away.

“Yes. I am sorry, Enio, I should have stopped you in time,” he said quietly after another long minute of uncomfortable silence, finally looking at the young man again. “But, it is new for me, as well. I am much older than you, considering a human's lifespan, but, for a Wraith, I am hardly grown up and I never had a mate before you. It simply overwhelmed me.”

This time, Enio realized that meaning of Marciano's words much quicker. 'I never had a mate before you.' He blinked, wetting his lips before opening his mouth and asking the most important question he had ever asked in his whole life so far: “Does that mean that we are mates now, Marciano?”


	8. Eight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night, please enjoy the next update and thank you for everything, my friend! :-)
> 
> My dear readers, please don't hesitate to leave feedback for me, I would be utterly happy. Thank you so much for giving my story a try although I'm not an "expert" when it comes to Stargate. :-)

￼Marciano had barely recovered from the mind-blowing experience he had savored with every cell of his body when Enio asked him the obvious, the bad conscience hitting him with force.   
   
What had he done? Why had he allowed the human to pleasure him in this intimate way? And what the hell should he answer to his reasonable question? He had a right to learn the truth.    
   
Marciano tried to explain to Enio why his feeding hand was so sensitive and what it meant to the Wraith to be caressed there, feeling embarrassed and even worse afterwards. What should the young human think of him? That he only wanted to have a creepy sexual adventure, using him for his satisfaction?    
   
The understanding that Enio meant much more to him, that he needed something else from him than a quick release, took his breath away.    
   
„So that’s how it feels to crave for a mate,“ he thought, carefully hiding his musings. He didn’t know if he would scare the human away who probably didn’t know anything about the type of relationships the Wraith usually lived in.    
   
He was still young himself, counted in Wraith-years, and until now, he hadn’t felt anything similar before, an invisible bond to another being, meant to share his life with.    
   
Most of all, he hadn’t even imagined that it could be a human he would fall for, feeling the strong urge to protect him. He took several deep breaths until Enio had digested his explanations.   
   
„Does this mean that we are mates now?“ he wanted to know fair enough.   
   
What should he answer? Yes, Marciano knew that they were meant to be together and still, they weren’t mates yet. To become real mates, they had to, well.... mate. And it was way too early to do this, Marciano would never allow himself to strain Enio, well aware that the young human would have to deal with a lot if he decided to give them a chance. However, the pure thought of mating with Enio sent shivers down the Wraith’s spine.  
  
„No, we are not,“ Marciano said, his heart aching with his reply. He gazed at Enio, noticing the slight disappointment that flashed up in his face. „But, we could become mates,“ he added, very carefully.    
   
„Tell me more about mates in your culture,“ Enio replied, his face unreadable for the Wraith. „I only know our way of having relationships - marrying, getting children and so on. I never heard about the Wraith and their mates before.“

Marciano took a deep breath. “As I told you before, there are only few Queens, females and therefore, it is common use among male Wraith to have a male mate. The act of mating consists of sharing life-force with the one we want to mate with. That must sound painful for you, but, it has nothing to do with the feeding and it is very pleasurable. We set a special enzyme free when we share life-force for mating with another one, different from the enzyme we set free for the feeding or to help an injured brother. It changes the scent and each Wraith will smell that this Wraith is mated with another Wraith.”

When Marciano had finished his explanation, Enio was left speechless and the Wraith sensed his confusion. „Would this work with a human, as well?” the young man finally asked and Marciano nodded his head. “Yes, it would. I heard stories about Wraith who mated with a human.”  
  
He watched Enio musing about what he had said and when the silence became too much for him to bear as he sensed Enio's worries, he took his hand to distract him. „Tell me,“ he whispered, „what do humans do to come closer?“    
   
￼Enio blushed again and his hand became slightly sweaty. Marciano felt that he reached out for him with his mind, apparently not wanting to speak the answer out aloud.    
   
„ _We kiss_ ,“ he heard in his head while he looked straight into the human’s hazel-green eyes, noticing with astonishment the longing in the beautiful depths.    
   
„ _May I?_ “ Marciano replied, his heart throbbing. He had never kissed before and he was damn sure that his first attempt would be clumsy and unskillful, but, he couldn’t care, enwrapped in Enio’s tempting scent, mesmerized by his full lips. If this was the way human’s showed their affection, then he would show Enio his devotion with a kiss and nothing would stop him from doing so.    
   
„ _Please_ ,“ Enio gave back, „ _please, kiss me._ “ The human closed his eyes and bent forward and Marciano pursed his lips, took a heart and laid them gently onto Enio’s.    
   
It was unfamiliar to sense the lips of another being on his own and Marciano was astonished how soft Enio felt. Soft and warm and sweet. He stayed like this for a moment, not knowing what he should do next, when the young human surprised him again, taking the lead.    
   
Enio parted his lips and with them Marciano’s who hastened to renew their mental bond, eager to ‚hear‘ if he was doing everything right. He let a wave of bliss swash to Enio, telling him without words how much he enjoyed their kiss. Obviously, he had encouraged him because suddenly, he felt something intruding his mouth, something agile and strong, yet gentle and tender.    
   
His tongue. Enio kissed him with his tongue!    
   
He tensed up, fearing that the young human would hurt himself at his sharp teeth but, Enio stroked him with certainty, never coming close to the dangerous parts of his mouth, caressing the sensitive ones even more. Marciano moaned into Enio’s mouth, understanding that the brunet tried to lure his own tongue out of its shelter by nudging against it.    
   
Marciano cautiously reached out his tongue, in the search for Enio’s who hummed happily when he had found it.    
   
It was wonderful, simply wonderful. Their tongues touched, they danced around each other, a swirling mess in between their bodies. Marciano got lost in the incredible feeling, closing his eyes, focused on the sensation deep in his mouth. He became brave, intruding Erik’s mouth completely, before he let the young human dominate the kiss again. Marciano could have went on like this for ages, for Wraith ages, but, he run out of oxygen. Or was the beautiful man in his arms the reason for his dizziness? He hadn’t noticed that they had flung their arms around each other during their breathtaking kiss and when he finally broke it, he looked at Enio with different eyes.    
   
„Could you imagine becoming my mate, Enio?“ he asked, waiting for the human’s answer.

Waiting anxiously for his ‚yes‘.  


	9. Nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night, please enjoy the next chapter of 'your' story! I love to write it for you. :-) 
> 
> My dear readers, have fun with this update - feedback is always very welcome. :-)

￼The young human let Marciano wait for what felt like an eternity until he said something. Enio eyed him but, as hard the Wraith tried, he couldn’t catch a single one of his thoughts. Shortly before he would have begged him to reply, the brunet started to speak.    
   
„Would you like me to be your mate?“ Enio replied. It wasn’t really fair to answer a question with another question but, Marciano understood his counterpart. As brave as Enio was, confessing that he had feelings for a Wraith he barely knew wouldn’t be easy for him, Marciano was aware.   
   
And so he took a deep breath to steel himself for his answer, an answer that would be the plain truth. „Yes,“ he said sincerely and in the very next moment, a happy smile spread out on the human’s face.    
   
„Yes?“ Enio made sure, „but I’m only a meaningless person, I can’t keep up with other Wraith and I...“    
   
„Oh shut up, human“, Marciano whispered, silencing his hopefully mate-to-be with another kiss. And when their tongues touched, deep down in Enio’s mouth, Marciano received the answer to his question in his mind, astonished how fast the young human had learned to ‚talk‘ to him in this way.    
   
„ _Yes, I want to be your mate, Marciano_ ,“ Enio stated while their kiss got even more passionate, the brunet’s tongue clinging to the Wraith’s as if there was an invisible glue between them.    

Marciano felt his feeding hand tingling again, the slit as wide as it had been earlier and besides, he felt his pants getting painfully tight. He desired the young human with a force he hadn’t awaited, letting out a growling sound deep down in his throat.    
   
„Did I do anything wrong?“ Enio asked out of breath, breaking their kiss. „Please, I want to mate with you, Marciano, I really want to.“   
   
„I want that to, human, believe me,“ the Wraith murmured, „but not here and not now. The act of mating is very special, we should have a pleasurable, safe surrounding for it. I want you to savor it in every possible way.“ He ran his palm carefully over the brunet’s face, the urge to protect him stronger than before.   
   
Enio pouted, apparently disappointed that they had to stop here. But suddenly, he started to smile again. „I have an idea,“ he stated, „my family owns a little barn, maybe we can meet there? It’s not very comfortable but, barely anybody comes in the area where it is placed upon.“ He started to describe the way to the dwelling before he had another idea, sending the Wraith the image of the barn and the description how to find it in his mind.  
  
„I see,“ Marciano replied tenderly, „tomorrow night at the same time?“    

Enio smiled while he answered. „With pleasure.“ 

 

￼***     
  
  
„Enio, where have you been!“ the strict voice of his mother welcomed the young human when he tiptoed into their house again, making him flinch vigorously because he wouldn’t have awaited anybody to be still awake. Shit, he had been caught! He should have known that this would happen one day, why hadn’t he thought of an alibi earlier?    
   
„Mom!“ he exclaimed indignantly, still trembling because of the shock, „you scared the hell out of me!“ Briefly, he mused about his words, that he was scared because of his mother but, not scared because of the alien he wanted to mate with. This was unreal, completely unreal.    
   
„That’s what you did with me as well when I didn’t find you lying in your bed!“ his mother answered, standing in the hallway, blocking the way of her son. „What’s going on here? Do you meet someone secretly?“    

Enio flinched again but then, he understood the remark as a chance. „Yes, I do, mom,“ he admitted sheepishly, „I can’t tell you more at the moment, could you please trust me?“ He made big eyes, hoping that she would stop to ask him annoying questions. However, his hopes remained unfulfilled.    
   
„Enio, son,“ she replied, „you know that I trust you but, you could have brought him here, why do you see him in the middle of the night? What’s wrong with him?“ She tilted her head to the side, piercing Enio with her vivid eyes.    
   
„How did you know that it is a ‚he‘?“ her son stammered, earning a soft snicker from his mom.    
   
„Because I am your mother, dear,“ she said, becoming serious again. „And therefore, I don’t want you to be out in the open in the middle of the night. Please, meet him here in the safe surrounding of our house, will you?“

 

***   

 

„Have you met that stupid human again?“ Maitiu snorted when Marciano was back in their shelter, lying down on a cot next to his brother. „What do you want from him?“    
   
„That’s none of your business,“ Marciano shrugged, trying to find a comfortable place for the rest of the night.    
   
„Oh yes, it is!“ the shorter one replied, „you are endangering all of us!“ Maitiu had jumped up to his feet, building himself up in front of his brother. Then, he started to sniffle. „Wait,“ he continued incredulously, „you smell like him! Did you... did you...“ The other Wraith was running out of words, his conclusion making him speechless.    
   
￼„I will mate with him,“ Marciano stated unimpressed, „and yes, I kissed him.“    

„You’re completely nuts,“ Maitiu gasped, „Michael must have used some special drugs on you. I only hope that he hadn’t given them to me, as well!“    
   
„Shut up!“ Marciano exclaimed for the second time this night but, he didn’t mean it in a friendly way anymore, standing up again, as well.    
   
„I won’t!“ Maitiu shouted and his loud voice woke up their other brethren.   
   
„What’s going on here?“ one of their brothers asked them, coming closer   
   
„Marciano is going to mate with a human,“ Maitiu blurted out, the shock about his incautious words mirrored on his face after he given away the secret.    
   
In the meantime, the other Wraiths had built a circle around Marciano and Maitiu. „Is that true?“ their leader Mànas asked, „is Maitiu telling the truth?“

„He is,“ Marciano answered with defiance and stubbornness. „I will mate with Enio and nobody will stop me from doing so. He is going to be my chosen consort.“    
   
The reaction of Mànas surprised him completely. „So you are the first one of us to find a mate,“ he mused, „I knew that it would happen to us one day but I wouldn’t have expected it to be a human. You know what you have to do now, Marciano?“ he inspected his brother thoroughly.

Marciano shook his head.    
   
„You have to bring him here,“ Mànas replied, leaving no room for objections.


	10. Ten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night, the next, slightly longer update of "your" story is here. It is so important for me to write this fic and to dedicate it to you. 
> 
> My dear readers, thank you so much for your warm feedback, I'm so happy that you like my first attempt to write for this lovely fandom. :-)

￼Enio had had to promise his mother that he would bring the stranger - he hadn’t told her that it was a Wraith - to his home rather sooner than later, and when she finally had given in, he had darted into his room, already packing some things he would probably need for the next night in the barn.    
   
A cozy blanket. No, better two blankets so they could lay upon one and cover themselves with the other one although he was quite sure that he wouldn’t feel cold, at all.    
   
He also threw two cushions into a bag, briefly considering if he should prepare something to eat. That would have to wait until tomorrow, he decided, maybe he would visit the barn earlier and bring some food there.    
   
After he had seen to everything, not able to hide his excitement, he opened the last drawer of his nightstand with hesitation, eyeing at the items he had bought some time ago in the desperate hope that he would need them one day.    

Lube and condoms. Condoms hadn't been known in the Pegasus-galaxy before the new Lanteans had arrived in Atlantis, the humans living here had never even considered to avoid pregnancies due to the constant threat of the Wraith. But, ever since Michael had spread out his horrible disease, people had realized that they needed to protect themselves from becoming infected by intimate contacts.   
   
He slammed the drawer shut, too embarrassed to look further at the package and the bottle. No, that would have to wait, he he couldn’t sleep with a Wraith he barely knew.    
   
Could he sleep with a Wraith, at all?    
   
He felt a tingling sensation deep down in his body as his manhood awoke. Apparently, his dick hoped that the alien would be able to mate with him in the human way, as well. Enio groaned, moving over to the bathroom to take a quick shower but, he couldn’t get his arousal under control.

 

***   

 

What he still didn’t know was the fact that Marciano could smell it. 

 

*** 

 

The tall Wraith listened to Mànas attentively, not caring about the face Maitiu pulled because he apparently would have awaited another reaction. Yet, their leader didn’t tell Marciano off, he was interested in his newly awoken interest in a special human.    
   
„I will bring him here, I promise,“ Marciano said, „he just has to get to know me better, I don’t want to scare him with a whole bunch of Wraith.“   
￼   
„You got a point here,“ Mànas admitted, „just keep me informed. Probably we all will feel the attraction to another being one day and we should be prepared, then.“

Maitiu snorted another time. „That won’t happen to me,“ he pretended, gazing at Mànas offended.    
   
„Sure, Maitiu,“ he calmed the other one down, sarcastically, before he lay down on his cot. Soon, Mànas was sound asleep and most of the other Wraith, too.    
   
Marciano however had his nostrils full of the scent of his human, still smelling the arousal Enio had radiated while he had caressed his feeding hand.  

 

***   

 

Three times.   

Enio had walked to the barn three times to prepare everything for his mating night with the Wraith until he was satisfied.    
   
He still couldn’t believe what he was doing and yet, there was a strange power forcing him to get closer to the Wraith, closer to Marciano. However, ‚force‘ was the wrong term, he was doing everything out of his free will because he felt that it was his destiny. There was a strong bond between him and the strong alien and to mate with him in the Wraith way seemed to be a natural choice.   
   
Which didn’t mean that he wasn’t nervous like hell.    
   
He had spread out one blanket in the nicest corner of the barn, where the light was falling through a small opening and onto the fragrant hay. Enio had also brought some food with him, mostly berries, bread and cheese. His mother hadn’t even asked him what he was doing when he was putting the groceries into a basket but, he was well aware that she would come back to the fact that he was dating another man very soon.    
   
Another man? _An alien._    
   
Enio didn’t know what he should do next, should he wait outside for Marciano? That would probably be the best idea. He stepped into the night, wrapping his arms around his chest because it was chillier than he would have thought. Suddenly, he felt two strong arms around his torso, flung around him from behind.    
   
„Hey, human, are you cold?“ Marciano whispered into his ear and Enio shivered vigorously, however not because of the cool breeze outside.    
   
„Not any longer,“ he answered dreamily, resting his weight against the powerful frame of the Wraith. It felt so good to be held by him, to feel his presence and his shelter.    
￼   
„Should we go inside?“ Marciano suggested after a while, „I don’t want you to freeze.“    
   
At first, Enio wanted to object that he didn’t, but then, he changed his mind, eager to show the Wraith the cozy place he had created. He guided him inside the barn, sheepishly pointing at the blankets in the middle of the hay, the picknick basket right next to them. „Here,“ he stated, suddenly not sure anymore if he had done everything right.   
   
„That’s wonderful, Enio,“ Marciano took his worries away, already sitting down onto the blanket, „please, join me.“ He reached out his hand to the young human who accepted it gladly, finding a comfortable place right next to the impressive alien.    
   
„ _Are you still sure that you want to mate with me?_ “ Marciano asked in Enio’s mind, bonding with him mentally.    
   
„ _Yes, I am,_ “ Enio replied and Marciano gifted him with a kiss afterwards, strengthening their connection.    
   
„ _Don’t be afraid, I will be gentle_ ,“ the Wraith reassured him, underlining the words in Enio’s mind with the caresses of his tongue in the brunet’s mouth, before he guided him down onto the blanket, bending over him. „ _Could you please undress your shirt_?“ Marciano asked after a while they had spent with passionate kisses. He didn’t wait until Enio had tossed his garment away, shivering in excitement, but, had undressed his own tight black shirt in the meantime.    
   
„ _Wow,_ “ Enio gasped in his mind, admiring Marciano’s strong-muscled chest underneath the pale green skin. The Wraith laid him back onto the blanket and covered him with his body, sinking into a deep kiss. Enio got lost in the feeling of his tongue, of his lips, their mental bond and their connection. It felt so good to lie in Marciano’s arms, to feel his naked skin and his ardent kisses. But, he still wanted more.   
   
„ _Are you ready?_ “ the Wraith asked as if he had sensed his desire and Enio just nodded. „ _Good,_ “ Marciano replied, shifting his weight. „ _I have never done this before and probably the first contact will hurt because I have to break your skin. But after that, you should only feel pleasure anymore._ “    
  
„ _Okay,_ “ Enio returned, his heart throbbing in his chest. What was he doing?    
   
He didn’t have the time for seconds thoughts when Marciano pressed him into the blanket and the hay underneath, placing his feeding hand gently upon Enio’s bare skin. „ _Shhhhh,_ “ the Wraith soothed him, apparently sensing his galloping heartbeat, „ _try to relax._ “     
  
Enio took a deep breath and then, the thorn of Marciano’s feeding hand bit into his chest, causing a sharp pain that made him flinch. But, as quick as the ache had washed over him, as quick it was gone and a mind-blowing sensation started.    
   
The young human felt a wave of warmth and joy intruding his whole system, flooding every cell of his body and he couldn’t suppress a moan. The wave ebbed away just to come back even stronger, sending Enio into a height he had never experienced before. And he didn’t want it to stop.    
   
Marciano’s hand was a source of pleasure, life-force flowing through it in pulsing billows, straight into Enio’s bones and nerves. Through their mental bond he felt that the Wraith savored their connection, as well, soft moans escaping him.    

However, all Enio could do anymore was to whimper, stumbling into an unknown ecstasy. His mind screamed for more, his body screamed for more and in the end it was him who screamed when the waves reached their climax, crashing over him and burying him, a panting mess underneath the Wraith’s body.  
  
Only during the afterglows of this incredible experience, Marciano’s hand still upon his chest, Enio noticed that he had come, straight into his pants.    
   
„ _It’s fine, I got you, you don’t have to be embarrassed,_ “ he heard Marciano’s gentle voice in his mind, a proud undertone clearly audible.    
   
„ _This was amazing,_ “ Enio replied shyly, „ _thank you so much._ “ He snuggled closer to the Wraith who left an almost unbearable emptiness behind when he carefully drew his hand back, the wound closing immediately.    
   
„ _Thank you, human,_ “ Marciano answered, flinging his arm protectively around Enio’s shoulders. The brunet’s wet pants became uncomfortable and he tossed onto the blanket unconsciously. „ _Get it off,_ “ the Wraith stated with tenderness, „ _don’t be ashamed._ “ He propped himself up on his elbow, watching how Enio darted out of his pants and under the blanket, copying his actions afterwards to the surprise of the young human. Marciano only wore his briefs anymore and Enio’s gaze was glued to the impressive bulge that was hidden in them. However, this wasn’t the time to share passionate moments like humans did.    
   
„ _Are we mates now, Marciano?_ “ Enio wanted to know before another question came up his mind he didn’t dare to ask in the first place.   
   
„Yes we are, Enio, my mate,“ the Wraith said aloud, humming contentedly. „And to answer your other question,“ he added amused, „yes, we can do that again.“


	11. Eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear Blue_Night, here's the next update of the story I couldn't write if you wouldn't have introduced me to the wonderful world of the Wraith. I can't thank you enough for bringing me into this 'universe', my friend. :-) 
> 
> My dear readers, thank you so much for your support and your interest. I will never get tired of reading your feedback. :-) 
> 
> I want to wish all of you out there 'Merry Christmas', may it be peaceful for everyone of you.

„Can you hold me throughout the night?“ Enio whispered, „I want to stay here with you until the sun is rising again. I mean, if this is possible for you.“ The young human pressed his body closer to the strong Wraith behind him, closer to his mate. He didn’t want to let him go, not now, after they had shared an intimacy he had never experienced before. The thought of having a mate was so new to him - and so amazing.

„There’s nobody who, and nothing that could stop me from staying here with you, my mate,“ Marciano replied tenderly, his fingertips grazing over the part of Enio’s chest where he had broken the skin earlier. „Does it still hurt?“ he wanted to know concerned.

„Not at all,“ Enio reassured him, musing about their bond. „Are we really mates, Marciano?“ he asked, „do I really smell different now? I can’t detect a change...,“ he drawled, blushing again because his still wet briefs that were glued to his softening dick reminded him that there _was_ a difference now. Marciano had gifted him with life-force, something he would surely never forget and he already craved to repeat it. Enio shifted his weight, rubbing his butt against Marciano’s groin by accident.    
   
„ _Why don’t you lose your briefs, as well?_ “ he heard in his mind, gentle and caring. 

Enio flinched and his heartbeat, that had only slowed down moments before, started to pace up for the next time. Hell, this impressive Wraith had thrown him off the track thoroughly, Enio thought. Or maybe he had brought him onto the right track for the first time in his life.    
   
„I fell in love with you,“ Enio suddenly said. The answer didn’t match Marciano’s question, at all, and the young human hadn’t planned to utter this confession. Now that he had spoken it out, he felt a strange mixture between relief and embarrassment running through his veins. Yet, he couldn’t take back his words and he didn’t want to, either.

Then, he felt a movement and seconds later, Marciano’s completely naked body was pressed against his own. „ _Open up for me_ ,“ the tall Wraith suggested to Enio in his mind and at first, the brunet thought that his mate wanted to take him, wanted to make love to him and bury himself deep in his body. Soon however he understood that Marciano had meant his mind.    
   
The young human tried to relax, taking deep breaths until he felt his mate in his mind again, much stronger than ever before. He gasped surprised because for the first time, it almost felt as if he was in Marciano’s head, too.    
   
„ _That’s because we are mates now, Enio_ ,“ Marciano told him softly, „ _our bond is growing. But, I wanted to show you something else._ “   
   
Enio tried to open up wider and all of a sudden, a surge of emotions filled his mind, his body, his heart and his soul. It almost took his breath away and he moaned slightly, outrun by the force of the sensation.

Marciano was sending him all the love he felt for him through their mental connection.    

„I fell in love with you, too, human,“ he said passionately, „you will be my mate until one of us will die and I will protect you every hour that I’m alive.“ The Wraith flung his arms around Enio’s slim waist, his long fingers slipping into his briefs but just to remove them. „You don’t have to fear anything, my human, I will sense when you are ready for another way of bonding. We will take our time. And now sleep a little bit, I know that sharing life-force exhausted you.“  

Enio sighed and nestled into the Wraith’s embrace. He felt the change between them, the certainty that they belonged together and the protectiveness Marciano radiated. It didn’t take long until his ￼eyes fell shut although he tried hard to keep them open, wanting to savor every moment he could spend with his mate. Soon, he would have to tell his parents and his people that he wasn’t the same anymore and he would have to find a way to live with Marciano, if not on their planet, then maybe on another. And probably he also had to meet Marciano’s brethren.

But for now, he savored their bond, their closeness and the unconditional love he felt for his Wraith.    

With a last sigh he gave in to his tiredness, drifting away in Marciano’s tight embrace.

 

***   

 

Steady breathing announced that his mate was sound asleep. Marciano stroked over Enio’s warm skin, admiring the smooth sensation. Sharing life-force with the young human had overwhelmed him more than he would have ever thought. He had never done this before but, his instincts had guided him and he had savored their encounter as much as Enio had apparently done, although Marciano hadn’t come. That would have to wait because the tall Wraith had discovered something else during their union, something he wouldn’t have expected, at all.    
   
When he had taken Enio’s life-force, giving it back to him afterwards in constant waves, the amount of life-force had doubled in his body. He had been able to multiply the life-force without feeding on the human or even killing him.

Maybe this was a result of the tests Michael had done with him and his brethren? He had to talk to Mànas as soon as possible.

Maybe they didn’t need to find a solution for the feeding problem anymore.    

Maybe they _themselves_ were already the solution.


	12. Twelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year to all of you! 
> 
> Here's the next update of my little Wraith-story, dedicated to my friend Blue_Night. :-)
> 
> Feedback is always very welcome, thank you so much for following my first fic in this fandom. :-)

„Good morning, my mate,“ Marciano whispered tenderly into the ear of the young human who was lying in front of him. He himself had barely caught any sleep in this night, too occupied with his stunning insight. If he and his brethren were able to multiply the life-force of humans, they would never be in the need of killing anybody again to feed.

Marciano knew that he had to tell Mànas about his knowledge but, he wanted to savor the first morning he could spent together with his mate. Hopefully more mornings would follow soon, uncountable ones, but, the Wraith didn’t know at the moment how he should be able to live together with his mate. Maybe he could stay with Enio on his planet? Would his people accept him? The thought alone of being separated from the young human hurt him almost physically.

Or probably it _did_ hurt him physically. He groaned because the imagination of letting Enio go caused an aching feeling in his guts, as if someone would have kicked him into his stomach.

Marciano experienced for the first time what it means to have a mate. There were clear changes noticeable, the strong urge to protect Enio, for example. Or the wish to be by his side as often as possible if not always.

Not to speak from other desires.

„Hey, good morning,“ the young human answered, apparently woken up by Marciano’s groan, „you’re still here.“

„Of course I am, Enio,“ Marciano replied. „I promised you that I will hold you throughout the night and I’m keeping my promises.“ He kissed the young human quickly who rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

„How late is it?“ Enio wanted to know but, it was still early and he fell back onto the hay relieved after he had looked upon his watch. „When do you have to go?“ he asked the Wraith, a sad undertone in his voice clearly audible.

And that was the moment when Marciano made a decision.

„Never,“ he stated determined. „I will never leave you again if you don’t want me to, Enio.“

 

***

 

The young human needed some moments to understand the full meaning of this sentence. „Do you want to...? I mean... how?“ he stammered, turning around to face his mate and his hazel-green eyes almost burnt the Wraith with their intensity.

„We will have to find a way, it’s as simple as that,“ Marciano whispered, taking Enio tighter into his arms. The brunet cuddled against his strong chest, letting himself be enwrapped and held.

„I want you to stay by my side,“ Enio muttered against the cool, bluish skin of his mate who still didn’t wear any clothes except his briefs.

„Then I will do,“ the Wraith replied, kissing his young mate to seal his promise.

 

***

 

Enio was completely outrun by the happenings of the last night. Sharing life-force with Marciano had swept him off his feet, deepening their bond, the love he felt for his mate soaking every cell of his body.

He wanted nothing more than to stay by the Wraith’s side forever and a day, to once die in his arms.

But how should that work?

It had to work.

Enio replied Marciano’s kiss, their tongues dancing around each other now even more intense. Suddenly, another thought crossed Enio’s mind. In fact, it wasn’t really a thought, it was longing and desire that rushed through his body, directly into his groin.

He moaned softly, unable to hide his arousal from his mate.

„ _It’s fine,_ “ the Wraith comforted him in his mind, „ _I feel the same._ “

They had mated the Wraith-way the previous evening but, Enio still wasn’t ready to mate the human way. He hadn’t even finished his musings, when Marciano’s next reply arrived in his mind. „ _We will take our time, don’t worry. Let’s start it slowly. May I?_ “

Before Enio could ask what permission Marciano needed from him, he felt the Wraith’s fingertips upon his chest, carefully crawling deeper. Marciano was surprisingly tender and when he reached the waistband of Enio’s briefs, he stopped. „ _You don’t have to,_ “ he reassured him, waiting patiently for the young human’s decision.

Enio’s breath had become heavy in the meantime, his dick twitching and throbbing in its tight prison. He was so aroused that he needed to focus on his ‚reply‘ but in the end, he simply let his desire wash over to his mate, earning another moan from him. „ _I see,_ “ Marciano gave back and then he deepened their mental bond so that words weren’t necessary anymore.

The Wraith covered the huge bulge in Enio’s briefs with his hand, feeling it underneath the fabric, his palm protecting the shaft, his fingers gently placed upon the sensitive tip.

Enio wanted more, so much more, and with a clever movement, Marciano’s hand disappeared into his briefs. „Oh my God!“ Enio moaned unrestrained when the Wraith wrapped his fingers around his needy length, tugging his briefs down with his other hand. The young human closed his eyes, letting go of everything. There was only his mate, he himself, and fingers that were doing miracles to him.

And then, there was nothing more than pure bliss. „I’m coming,“ Enio moaned both aloud and in his mind, after only a few strokes from his mate. In the very next second, he covered Marciano’s hand with his seed, each pump coming along with another wave of ecstasy.

Marciano held his dick throughout his orgasm, carefully, worshipping it with his fingers as if he wanted to discover every inch of it. „ _You’re beautiful,_ “ Enio heard in his mind, almost in awe, and he sighed contentedly, the last waves of his height spreading out into his body.

He was quite sure that Marciano didn’t have much experience when it came to sex, just like he himself, but they were already a perfect match, sensing what the other one needed.

The other one.

Enio reached out with his mind at first, then with his fingers, asking Marciano the same question he had been asked before. „ _May I?_ “ he questioned, his heartbeat pacing up another time. Would he be able to satisfy Marciano? He didn’t know how big the Wraith would be, would his dick even look the same like his?

„ _It does,_ “ Marciano replied gently, „ _have a look yourself._ “

Enio blushed, the rosy color of his cheeks almost matching the color of the rising sun. The Wraith slipped out of his briefs quickly, presenting himself in all of his naked glory, looking at Enio expectantly.

„Wow!“ the young human uttered amazed, his gaze glued to Marciano’s rock-hard dick. It was slightly bigger than the ones of human’s and it had the same bluish tone like Marciano’s skin but most of all, it was so beautiful that Enio reached out his fingers immediately, brushing his index finger over the shaft without thinking. „Sorry!“ he stammered after he had realized what he had done, hastily withdrawing his hand.

„ _Keep doing that, human,_ “ Marciano almost panted in his mind. Enio repeated his motion, feeling the soft pulsing underneath his finger. „ _More,_ “ Marciano begged, „ _take me in your hand, please._ “

The golden cat eyes were glued to Enio and the young human finally took a heart, wrapping his fingers around the impressive length. „ _Just like that,_ “ Marciano groaned and Enio wondered briefly if he would always be so ‚talkative‘ in bed because hell, it really turned him on.

He started to get off Marciano in earnest and the strong Wraith was soon a panting mess, his entire being focussed on their passionate encounter. He had never reached an orgasm in Enio’s presence before and the brunet asked himself again if it would be the same like a human height.

This time, Marciano didn’t reply anymore.

„Enio!“ he gasped while his whole body was captured by a heavy shudder just when his mate had brushed his thumb over the tip of his dick. Simultaneously, Enio felt that his hand got wet because apparently, Wraith also lost their seed when they were coming. He watched his mate, Marciano’s face suffused from his lust and his satisfaction, his features especially handsome and relaxed after the first vehement contractions of his body.

„You’re incredible,“ Marciano murmured, apparently trying to catch his breath.

Enio however was occupied with another unexpected desire that captured his mind after he had understood that they finally had had real sex.

„ _Yes, I will sleep with you one day,_ “ Marciano replied tenderly before he embraced his mate again, their hearts beating as one.

They would have to face his parents and Marciano’s brethren soon but the thought didn’t intimidate Enio anymore.

He was Marciano’s and Marciano was his, and nobody would ever be able to change that again.


	13. Thirteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, here is the next chapter of my little Wraith-story. Please, enjoy it and if you want to, share your thoughts with me. Feedback is always very welcome. :-)
> 
> My dear Blue_Night, this update is for you again. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you are doing for me. :-)

„Mom?“ Enio took several deep breaths when he arrived back home, before he started to search for his mother in earnest. He couldn’t forget the passionate moments he had shared with his mate and his longing for him was already unbearably strong, although they had only parted minutes ago. Marciano had even brought him to their little village, not caring about the risk he was taking.

After they had mated and shared more intimacy, they had agreed that they would have to talk to their ‚families‘, telling them about their bond. Whereas Marciano would not have to ‚tell‘ his brethren about Enio - they would probably notice the change themselves.  
  
But Enio had to do some talking - some serious talking, he knew.

„Mom!“ he shouted again, walking over to the garden where he finally found his mother, bent over some vegetables. „Mom, I’m back.“ He smiled at her and suddenly, his heart sank into his boots. He loved his family so much, especially his mom was very close to him, and he was afraid that he would hurt her with the upcoming conversation.

„Enio!“ she answered delightedly, wiping her hands at her pants. „I wanted to make a pause anyway, should we go inside and brew some tea?“

The young human was relieved that his mother apparently understood him and sensed that he needed to talk to her. But, on the other hand, her care made his next words even more difficult for him. „I have to tell you something, mom,“ he said shyly, following her inside the building.

„I know, dear,“ his mother said tenderly, „take a seat.“ Enio sat down at their large table, waiting until his mother had brewed herbal tea. She took her time and when she was finished, she placed two mugs on the table and took her place opposite of her son, ready to listen to him.

Enio remembered all the times he had sat at this table, talking with his mother, revealing secrets or searching for an advice. And yet, no conversation had ever been like this one. He simply couldn’t find the beginning, clearing his throat several times.

„It’s about your boyfriend, isn’t it?“ his mother asked, taking Enio’s hand. „Don’t be afraid to tell me more about him.“

Enio looked at her and the love he felt for her let tears flood his eyes. „Mhm“, was all he could say. „I don’t know him, do I?“ his mom continued, now stroking his hand. „Where did you meet him?“

„Outside,“ Enio croaked out. He was so helpless that he reached out for Marciano in his mind, not expecting him to answer but, when his mate did, he gasped.

„ _Don’t be afraid, I’m near_ “, the Wraith whispered and finally, Enio had the courage to tell his mother the truth.

„He’s not human, mom,“ he said, almost inaudible, feeling how the hand of his mother clenched around his digits but, only for a split second.

„Is he...?“ his mom asked, not letting go of her son’s hand.

„A Wraith,“ Enio answered, closing his eyes after he had said the truth.

„ _Well done, you’re so brave,_ “ Enio heard in his mind like a caress and that made him open his eyes again.

His mother obviously struggled to regain her composure but in the end, she started to speak. „I didn’t know that... that Wraith and human... I thought they would feed on us!“ she stuttered. Then, the conclusion hit her with force. „Tell me, did he feed on you? Enio, are you in danger?“ The deep concern was written all over her face and she held Enio’s hand firmly now, as if she would never want to let him go again.

„No, I’m not, mom,“ Enio smiled, remembering the passionate encounter with Marciano. „He’s taking great care of me, believe me. You could... If you want to, you could meet him.“ He had uttered the last sentence shyly, too afraid to be refused. It was so important to him that his family liked his mate although he knew how hard that would be.

„O.... okay?“ Enio’s mother replied before she understood something else. „Wait, Enio. Do you want to tell me that there are Wraith on our planet?“ She started to tremble, her fingers ice-cold by now.

„Yes,“ Enio confirmed, slightly rubbing her digits, „but, you don’t have to be afraid. They are victims themselves and, they are friendly. You really should meet Marciano, mommy.“

The mentioning of the name had a strong effect on his mother. „So he’s called Marciano,“ she murmured, strengthening her shoulders. „I trust you, my son,“ she finally stated. „You can bring him here.“

She breathed deeply while Enio’s face lightened up from his bliss. „Thank you so much, mom, I’m sure that you will like him,“ he said. „But, there’s another thing you should now.“ He paled again, knowing that he had to tell his mother about their mating, as well.

„Does he want to take you with him?“ The voice of his mother broke in the middle of her question and Enio hastened to shake his head.

„I don’t know, mom. But, Wraith can bond with other beings - not in the way you think now,“ he hurried to add, blushing in a bright red color. „They share life-force and then, they are mated. I guess it’s something like our marriage? Just ...stronger in some kind of way.“

„You are already his mate?“ Enio’s mother had barely breathed the words, the last syllables dying on her tongue.

„I’m sorry mom, but...“ Enio replied, despair rising in his guts. All of a sudden, his mother started to cry. „Mom, please, don’t,“ Enio said helplessly, „he makes me happy and I’m sure that you will like him!“

Enio’s mother was wrecked from her tears but she still held the hand of her son. „It’s okay,“ she sobbed, „I only have to get used to the thought.“ She stood up and joined Enio on the bench, embracing him tightly.

„I love him, mom,“ Enio whispered, stroking strands of her soft hair behind her ear. „Don’t worry, I’m sure he loves me, too.“  
  
Both of them almost sprung up when they heard another voice, coming from the middle of the room.

„Yes, I do,“ Marciano said, standing in the center of the small kitchen. „I love you, Enio.“


	14. Fourteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, it is still so much fun to write this story and I hope that you will like the new chapter, as well.
> 
> My dear friend Blue_Night, please enjoy the update. :-)))

Enio feared that his mother would faint in the very next second, eye in eye with his mate - an alien. He himself was close to losing his consciousness with Marciano suddenly appearing in their house.  
  
His mate must have sensed his distress, not only darting him a soothing look. „ _Shhhh_ ,“ Marciano sent him in his mind, „ _it’s okay. Trust me._ “

The young human trembled so much that he couldn’t focus on an answer through their mental bond, instead, he simply nodded his head in the good old way.  
  
Marciano’s mom trembled not less than her son but, she didn’t back off. She took several deep breaths, gazing at the Wraith in front of her at first with fear, then with open curiosity.

„I’m Marciano,“ he said as friendly as possible, still loosely connected with Enio in his mind. He even reached out his hand to her and after a short moment of hesitation, Enio’s mother took it.  
  
„Cairistìona“, she replied.  
  
Enio stared at them in a mixture between shock and awe. His mother and his mate were shaking hands, he would have never expected that and he was sure that this moment would be burnt into his memory forever and a day.  
  
After some seconds, Marciano let gently go of the woman’s hand, stepping close to Enio and laying his arm around his shoulders. He caressed them, drawing soothing circles over the human’s tensed back.  
  
„Well, hello Marciano,“ Enio’s mother stammered, grabbing a third mug and filling it with tea, apparently out of a reflex to composure herself. „Here, please,“ she said, placing the cup on the table before a conclusion hit her. „I’m sorry,“ she added, „can you... I mean, do you even drink and eat?“ She blushed, staring at the tea on the table.  
  
In addition, she still trembled and Enio guided her to a chair, urging her to sit down there. „Mom, it’s fine,“ he murmured into her ear, „he won’t do you any harm and yes, he eats and drinks. Marciano, please sit down, as well.“  
  
Enio didn’t know where he had gathered the courage from but, he felt that he was the link between his two beloved beings and that he had to ease the situation. „ _You’re doing great,_ “ he heard the tender caress in his head.  
  
Then, Marciano explained Cairistìona why he still was able to digest food, why he had stranded on this planet - and how he had met Enio for the first time. The firm and pleasant voice of the Wraith had a comforting effect on her and she listened to him with raising attention, her gaze wandering over his appearance every now and then.

„Thank you for your trust,“ she stated, touched, after Marciano had finished his explanation. „So we don’t have to fear anything from you or your brethren?“ She gazed directly into Marciano’s golden cat eyes and suddenly the Wraith understood whom Enio had his courage and braveness from.  
  
„No, you don’t,“ he confirmed, „I think that we don’t need to kill humans ever again during the feeding process, because of the experiments we had to go through,“ he added.

Enio gaped at him. „You haven’t told me!“ he stated with surprise.  
  
„I only found out myself, well... some hours ago,“ Marciano winked at his mate. „It seems that we are able to double the life-force we are taking from humans which means that we don’t need to drain the people we are feeding from, completely.“  
  
Now two humans stared at him in utter disbelief. Enio was the first who found his voice again. „But, that would mean... that would mean...“ he stuttered, not daring to think any further.

„Yes, that would mean that we could stay here or on any other planet, living peacefully together with humans,“ his mate finished his thoughts. “Even more, the humans we'll feed from will live longer and healthier because we can give them some of our strength back and because of the enzyme if it is used carefully enough.”  
  
„We have to talk to our mayor, then!“ Enio’s mother exclaimed, „we have to help you!“ Obviously, Erik had not only inherited his braveness from her but also his sense of responsibility - and his tenderness, Marciano thought.  
  
„First, I should talk to my brethren,“ the Wraith meant, „but you are right. We should finally come out of the shadows.“  
  
„Marciano!“ Enio whispered, instinctively taking his hand and entangling their fingers. „That would be a huge step, are you really sure?“  
  
„You are worth it,“ the Wraith simply stated, giving his mate a quick peck. „I’m sorry,“ he added into the direction of Cairistìona, not sure if he was allowed to kiss Enio in her presence.  
  
„I can feel that you truly care about him,“ Enio’s mother said warmheartedly, „I’m on your side. And you can’t hide forever.“  
  
„Thank you, mom,“ her son croaked out, freeing himself carefully from Marciano’s embrace and hugging his mother instead.  
  
„I want you to be happy,“ Cairistìona whispered into his ear, her voice breaking. „But you now that it will be difficult, don’t you?“  
  
„Mhm,“ Enio replied before he returned to his mate. „So what now?“ he asked, „will you talk to your brethren? By the way, how many are they?“  
  
„Yes, I should speak to them. Together with me, we are ten,“ Marciano counted.  
  
„Ten!“ Enio’s mother said astonished, „how does it come that you have been able to hide for so long? That scares me a little bit, to be honest.“ She frowned, the thought of sharing their planet with Wraith already for such a long time apparently intimidating her.  
  
„I know,“ Marciano reassured her, „we had a hard time to keep away as far from you as possible. To be honest, too - we also were scared of you.“  
  
The eyes of Cairistìona grew big as she couldn’t trust her ears. „You are afraid of us?“ she made sure, earning an honest nod from Marciano.  
  
„Oh dear,“ Enio’s mother sighed, „it’s about the time that we get to know each other. And you are sure that your brethren won’t try to feed on us or harm us in any other way?“

„I give you my word,“ Marciano replied. „I would never allow that someone hurts Enio, his family or his people.“  
  
„I believe you,“ the woman answered and then, she gasped surprised. „What?“ she managed to say, her hands darting to her head. The Wraith however simply smiled at her „That’s... that’s amazing...“ she stammered, „and yes, thank you, too.“  
  
„Did you connect with her mind?“ Enio asked startled.  
  
„I did, my mate,“ Marciano told him. „I will return to my brethren now but, I will be back later, I promise. Don’t worry, Enio, everything will be fine.“  
  
„I want to come with you,“ the young human returned.  
  
„It’s too early, Enio,“ Marciano regretted, „but soon.“  
  
He stood up, offering Enio’s mother his hand again. „I’m happy that I met you, Cairistìona,“ he stated formally, turning to the door.  
  
„Please come back after your talk with your brothers,“ Enio’s mother pleaded and finally, Enio’s tension faded. Could it be that there would be a happy-end for them? He guided his mate to the door, allowing himself to calm down.  
  
But just when he opened the door, he stared right into the eyes of his father. 


	15. Fifteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, please enjoy another update, I hope that you like my little story. 
> 
> Blue_Night, here's the next chapter of your gift, thank you so much for everything!

„What’s going on here?“ The tall man stumbled backwards and his hands darted to his belt, bringing out a dangerously looking knife.

„No!“ Enio and his mother yelled in unison and the young human pushed himself between his father and his mate. Yet, Enio’s father still held the knife upright, ready to defend his family. Enio however could see that the hand of his father was trembling and that he stared shocked at Marciano - his enemy.

„Stop it, Tàmhas,“ Erik’s mother said, carefully approaching her husband and placing her hand upon his arm that held the knife. „Put it away, he won’t do us any harm.“

„Are you nuts?“ Tàmhas replied furiously, „did he manipulate your mind? He will kill all of us!“ He made a fast, purposeful move, apparently to hold the knife on Marciano’s throat but, the Wraith was faster and made a step to the side so that the blade only hit the air.

„Dad!“ Enio cried out, „leave him be, he’s my mate!“

Time stood still and now, Tàmhas let the knife sink, too shocked about the information Enio had provided him with. „What?“ he stammered, „this can’t be true! Enio, tell me that this isn’t true!“ Slowly, he let the knife fall to the ground where it caused a dull sound - the only noise that was heard besides the breathing of four beings.

For the next time, it was Marciano who tried to rescue the situation. „He’s right,“ he said cautiously. „Enio is my mate and I won’t hurt you. By the way, my name is Marciano.“ He offered his hand to Enio’s father but, the other one didn’t take it.

„My own son is cooperating with the enemy. Did you betray us?“ Tàmhas looked at Enio accusingly and his gaze hurt the young human more than he could tell, tears shooting into his eyes.

„I didn’t,“ Enio whispered with the last of his strength.

„ _Shhh, give him time,_ “ Marciano tried to soothe him in his mind.

„Leave my house and never come back!“ Tàmhas suddenly yelled, his eyes spitting fire on Marciano. „I won’t say it again, get out of here or I will kill you for sure!“

To Enio’s despair, Marciano seemed to follow his order. „No, please stay!“ he sobbed.

„It’s okay, I will come back, don’t worry,“ the Wraith reassured his mate but, Enio didn’t listen to him.

„If he has to leave, I will go with him and never come back, as well!“ Enio brought out under tears.

„Don’t,“ Marciano warned him, however, it was already too late.

„No alien is going to take my son away from me!“ Enio’s father hissed, grabbing the knife again. This time, Marciano wasn’t fast enough which surprised the young human. He heard his pained groan when the blade hit his arm, cutting his shirt and his pale bluish skin open.

„Marciano!“ Enio cried out, hurrying to his mate’s side and looking at the deep wound.

„ _It’s okay,_ “ he heard the Wraith in his mind, „ _it will heal quickly._ “

Tàmhas however was completely surprised. „Why didn’t you defend yourself?“ he stammered, looking incredulously at the knife that was covered with the Wraith’s dark blood. And yet, the alien hadn’t fought back.

„Because I am not a threat for you,“ Marciano replied calmly, „there’s nothing I want to fight for, besides for Enio. I don’t want to feed from you, I don’t want to suck life-force from you, I just want to be together with the man I love.“

„Enio, why don’t you explain everything to dad while I take care of Marciano’s wound“, Cairistìona ushered her son and her husband away from the Wraith. „Please, follow me,“ she addressed Marciano.

„I want to take care of him!“ Enio objected.

„Talk to him, I will be fine,“ Marciano encouraged him, leaving together with Enio’s mother.

Tàmhas had taken a seat at the large kitchen table, his head buried in his hands. Enio didn’t dare to come closer, he stood in the middle of the room like a pillar of salt.  
  
„ _Give it a start,_ “ Marciano ordered and Enio took a deep breath.  
  
„I’m sorry, dad,“ he said, his voice quavering.

His father laughed sarcastically, shaking his head. „I can’t believe what you have done, Enio. You should have told us, I would have protected you!“

„There’s nothing you must protect me from anymore, dad,“ the young human said, taking a place at the table. „Especially not from Marciano. I know that you are scared, believe me, I had been scared, too. But, he’s not dangerous and he and his brethren don’t have to feed on us anymore.“

„He’s not alone?!“ Enio’s father shouted, jumping up from his chair. „Enio, we have to inform the mayor, we have to declare a state of emergency! How many of them are out there and where are they located? Hell, this is a nightmare!“

„Did you even listen to me, father?“ Enio answered, now slightly annoyed. „I told you that they don’t need to kill humans anymore, we can live here together in peace!“

„Lies!“, Tàmhas flew off the handle, „did he tell you such nonsense? They will raze out our entire tribe!“

„I thought you would be more open-minded,“ Enio replied, his anger fading to disappointment. „I thought that you would at least give him a chance!“

„I should give a Wraith a chance?“ Enio’s dad spat out, looking incredulously at his son.

„You should give an intelligent being a chance. But I see, you won’t understand me.“ Enio turned on his heels and disappeared into the direction of his room, blindly grabbing a bag and throwing his belongings inside.

„Enio, what are you doing?“ his father demanded.

„I will go with him. This is not my home anymore,“ the human muttered, putting his clothes into the bag. „ _Can I come with you? Please!_ “ he sent his mate in his mind. But, he didn’t get an answer.

Enio continued packing his bag until he felt a hand upon his shoulder.

„Stop,“ his father whispered but, Enio shook his head in defiance.

„I’m his mate and no one will change that anymore! Accept it or let me go.“ He didn’t know where he had gained the strength from but, there was no way that he would leave the love of his life.

„Enio!“ Tàmhas exclaimed, turning his son around and looking him into the eyes. „Please, don’t leave us.“

„Dad,“ the young human answered, urgently, „I’m still your son and I still love you but, I belong to him.“

In the next moment, Marciano entered the room, together with Enio’s mother. She had wrapped a tight bandage around his arm but, there was still blood visible underneath it.

„I... I...“ Enio’s father stammered when he saw the injury he had caused, apparently trying to force an excuse out of his mouth.  
  
„It’s all right,“ Marciano interrupted him, „there’s a lot you have to digest. I’ll have to leave you now and return to my brethren.“

„I will come with you!“ Enio exclaimed and his mate eyed him thoughtfully. To Enio’s surprise, he agreed.

„Yes, probably it would be good if they get to know you. But, I need a short rest first,“ the tall Wraith decided, rubbing over his arm.

„You won’t bring my son to your brothers!“ Tàmhas made an attempt to raise his voice, „he will be in great danger, then!“

„No, he won’t,“ Marciano replied firmly. „I give you my word.“

He laid his arm around Enio’s shoulders and pulled him to the door. „Thank you for your hospitality and the treatment, Cairistìona. Please, don’t fear that I want to take your son away from you,“ he said to Enio’s mother.

„Go to the barn, you can stay there,“ she whispered. „Enio, darling, take care.“ She embraced her son, tears welling up in her eyes, before she went back to her husband who still sat on the table, brokenly, suddenly looking old and exhausted.

„Enio!“ Tàmhas said one last time but, all what could be heard anymore was the sound of a closing door.


	16. Sixteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enio's and Marciano's adventure continues - finally, they have some time to catch their breaths. It is such a pleasure to write this story and I'm happy about each and every feedback I get. 
> 
> Blue_Night, please enjoy the next update, my friend! :-)

Enio and Marciano walked to the barn in silent understanding. The Wraith didn’t ask his mate any questions, he just send him soft, pulsing waves into his mind that comforted Enio. Nevertheless, the brunet was still deeply worried about the outcome of the afternoon. He knew his father quite well - he was not less proud and brave than he himself and he would need time to deal with the revelation that his only son was in love with an alien.

If he would deal with it, at all.

„ _He will,_ “ Marciano stated in his mind, „ _it was just too much for him. He loves you, he only needs time._ “  
  
„ _I hope that you are right,_ “ Enio replied while they arrived at the barn. „ _Can we stay here for a while? Or do you have to return to your brethren?_ “  
  
„ _We’ll stay here,_ “ Marciano decided. „ _It wouldn’t be wise to return to them while the cut in my arm is still so deep. They wouldn’t be - well - delighted if they would learn that a human had hurt me._ “  
  
„I’m so sorry!“ Enio exclaimed, this time aloud. „I don’t understand why my dad has done this!“ He sighed miserably, the thought that his own father had injured his mate still almost unbearable to him.  
  
„It was good that he did it, because this way, he learned that I won’t fight back, Enio,“ the Wraith answered seriously. „Besides, the wound will heal, quickly.“ He pushed the door to the barn open and guided Enio inside, to the place they had used as their shelter before.  
  
„ _Can I do something to make it better?_ “ Enio begged. „ _Please, let me see the wound._ “ Marciano sat down on the hay, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt and revealing the bandage.  
  
He carefully removed it, presenting Enio the deep cut.  
  
„That looks painful,“ Enio stated, reaching out his finger but, he didn’t dare to touch Marciano’s arm, joining him on the fragrant ground instead.

„I can take it, don’t worry,“ Marciano drawled, „ _but maybe there’s really something we could do..._ “ He took Enio’s face in both hands and kissed him softly. „ _I know that it is hard for you right now but don’t be scared that you might lose your parents. I sensed how much they love you, they will support you. Just relax and let me indulge you a little bit._ “  
  
Willingly, Enio sank down on the hay, pulling Marciano over him. „ _Kiss me,_ “ he pleaded, his lips already parted.  
  
And Marciano did. The tip of his tongue caressed Enio deep in his mouth, washing his concerns away with each gentle stroke. It took only seconds until the young human was hard, melting against the strong body that covered him so thoroughly.  
  
„ _Will your wound heal quicker if we would share life-force?_ “ Enio asked, already tugging at his shirt.  
  
„ _Probably yes, but don’t feel obliged to..._ “  
  
„ _Oh, shut up,_ “ Enio literally moaned in his mind, finally struggling free so that he was able to undress his shirt.

„ _Did you tell me to shut up?_ “ Marciano teased him tenderly, „ _that’s naughty and you’ll get it back, cheeky human!_ “ He presented Enio his feeding hand, the slit already slightly parted, leaking enzyme. „ _Do you need this?_ “  
  
However, Enio didn’t give in so easily, surprising his Wraith. „ _Yes_ ,“ he whispered, his hand wandering lower to cover the impressive bulge in Marciano’s pants. „ _And this,_ “ he breathed, stroking his palm over the entire length.  
  
„Enio!“ Marciano groaned, tossing his own shirt to the side in record time. He pressed his mate into the hay, kissing his vulnerable throat. Then, he sucked forcefully at the sensitive skin there, not only boosting Enio’s ecstasy, but also leaving his visible mark there.  
  
„You’re driving me crazy,“ the brunet gasped, wriggling under Marciano’s body.  
  
„I said that you’ll get it back,“ his mate panted before he laid his hand upon Enio’s chest. A slight whimper of anticipation escaped the young man and then, Marciano’s feeding hand broke his skin, establishing an incredible deep bond between them. This time, Enio was prepared - he knew that he would most likely come from just the sensation of sharing life-force with the love of his life but, he wanted Marciano to reach his height, as well.  
  
Somewhere in between the constant flow of pleasure, in between the moans and groans, his hand found the way to Marciano’s groin, suddenly glued to his rock-hard dick. Enio regretted that they hadn’t lost their clothes completely but, Marciano sensed his wish.  
  
„ _Undress me!_ “ he groaned while Enio’s fingers hastened to open his trousers and strip them down without losing their contact. „ _Now your own!_ “ the Wraith ordered ardently, increasing the flow of life-force once they were both naked.  
  
He lay on top of Enio now, one hand on his chest, the other one supporting himself on the hay, creating friction between their dicks. Marciano imitated the movements of making love without a real intrusion, rolling his hips over Enio’s body.  
  
„Marciano,“ Enio groaned helplessly, outrun by the sensation and trapped underneath his mate, taking what he wanted to give him, longing for the most intimate bond they could share.

„ _Later_ ,“ his mate panted, „ _when you are ready. I want it to be special for us. For the moment, just savor this._ “  
  
The Wraith increased his efforts, flooding Enio’s system with life-force, passion and love. He kissed him demandingly, his feeding hand pressed as tightly against his slim body as his hard dick and there was nothing Enio could do anymore but to give in.  
  
He came with a loud cry, his hands kneading Marciano’s butt cheeks as if his life would depend on it, spilling his seed all over their bellies where it soon mingled with the Wraith’s. „Enio, babe,“ Marciano moaned throughout his height, still sending soft waves of pleasure through his hand and to his mate. Their shared ecstasy ebbed only slowly, their dicks, Marciano’s hand and Enio’s chest still pulsing in the aftermath for a long time.  
  
When the had caught their breaths, Marciano pulled Enio in a protective, tight embrace, his gentle fingers stroking him everywhere within reach.  
  
„Are you ready to meet my brethren?“ he eventually asked, squeezing Enio softly as he flinched. „Don’t be afraid, they can’t do you any harm because you are my chosen consort. They can see and smell that you belong to me - and your scent is especially strong after our intimate encounter.“ The Wraith blew softly over Enio’s throat and the mark he had left there.

„Do you want to tell me that they can smell if we had sex?“ Enio answered in disbelief and a little bit indignantly.

„Oh, my brave Enio,“ Marciano chuckled. „Rather afraid to be caught in the act than to meet a whole bunch of Wraiths.“ He snickered pleased, tracing the line of Enio’s jawline with his fingers.  
  
„I _am_ afraid,“ the young human replied, „but I know that you will protect me. Just promise me a reward when I have faced your ‚whole bunch of Wraith‘“, he begged, stealing a kiss from his mate.  
  
„What do you want?“ Marciano breathed, humming against the soft hairs in Enio’s neck.

„ _As if you wouldn’t know,_ “ Enio whispered, his eyes dark from his burning desire.


	17. Seventeen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I'm sorry that this update took a while. But, it is an important chapter and I would love to read your opinion about it. :-)

„Are you already connected with your brethren?“ Enio wanted to know, his steps faltering. After their wonderful sex and some time to catch their breaths, Marciano had decided that it was time to face his brothers, together with his mate. They were walking towards the place the Wraiths were hidden, and Enio thought that he would faint with every step they made in said direction.

„Yes,“ Marciano confirmed and his mate shivered. To face one Wraith - and to fall in love with him - had almost been more than he could handle but, to meet a whole bunch of them was probably really too much. „Don’t be afraid, they know that I will bring you with me“, Marciano tried to soothe him.

„What did they say?“ Enio croaked out.

„They will tell you that themselves,“ Marciano replied. If he was stressed, he didn’t let it show, holding his emotions under control. Instead, he took Enio’s hand and entangled their fingers just in the moment they stepped out of the wood and onto a clearing.  
  
„Oh... oh my,“ Enio stammered when he overviewed the scenery.

Nine Wraith were standing in a half-circle on the clearing, apparently awaiting them, and one was more intimidating than the other. One of the tallest was located in the middle, a step ahead of the others and it was him who addressed the newcomers.

„Welcome, Enio,“ he said not unfriendly, taking another step towards the young human and his mate. He darted Marciano a short gaze, and Enio was quite sure that they were communicating vividly in their minds. Then, the other Wraith reached out his hand. „I’m Mànas,“ he presented himself.

„Hello,“ Enio stuttered, forcing the words out of his mouth. Preferably, he wanted to run away, Marciano’s brethren scaring him to death. In a group, they really looked dangerous, like the strong warriors they were. He took Mànas hand and shook it, avoiding to stare at the other Wraiths.

„You don’t have to fear anything, Enio,“ Mànas continued, „we are just curious to get to know you. Isn’t it so, Maitiu?“ Mànas eyed his brother from head to toe but, the other one just snorted and refused to greet the young human.

It was another one of Marciano’s brothers who made the next step. „I’m Nuallán,“ he said, „and I’m glad that we meet.“ Enio smiled at him thankfully, gazing at the next Wraith who presented himself. „I’m Seasnán,“ he stated, „and Mànas is right. Don’t be afraid, we won’t do you any harm.“

One after the other, the Wraith said their names and shook Enio’s hand, Marciano never leaving his side, until only two of them were left. „Maitiu, Riaghán, I well noticed that you don’t want to greet our guest,“ Mànas’ voice sounded over the clearing. „In that case, you better disappear into your dwelling, I want a friendly atmosphere here when we talk to the young human.“

The two Wraith hesitated for a second, exchanging glances. Enio held his breath because he truly feared that Maitiu and Riaghán would ruin the mood. But in the end, both stepped closer to him. They didn’t offer him their hands but, they told him their names at least.

„Fine,“ Mànas decided, „then I would suggest that we sit down for a while and let Enio tell us more about his life. Maybe, we can find a way to live together with the humans on this planet. We can’t hide here forever, that much is clear.“

„I can smell that they had sex,“ Maitiu whispered not-so-secretly to Riaghán, „isn’t that disgusting?“

„Are you jealous?“ Marciano mocked him, unimpressed by his human mate's deep blushing.

„Seems like,“ Mànas chuckled and that was enough to silence Maitiu. „Come on, let’s go to the trunk over there, we can sit down and listen to Enio“, he added.

 

***

 

„...and ever since then, Marciano and I hide in our barn,“ the young human finished his explanation. He felt dizzy because he had talked for quite a while, ten pairs of golden cat eyes glued to him. Even Maitiu and Riaghán followed his speech but probably only to tattle about him afterwards.

Before Mànas could start to speak, Marciano raised his voice. „That’s not the whole story,“ he said aloud so that Enio could understand, „I have made an important discovery that could change our fate.“

„Go on,“ Mànas encouraged him with interest.

„As you already know, Enio and I are mates,“ Marciano continued, earning another snort from Maitiu yet, he didn’t care. „Which means that we have shared life-force.“ Maitiu and Riaghán screwed up their faces, but the other ones listened to their brother with caution. „When we did so, I noticed that I could double the life-force I gained from Enio, giving it back to him. Afterwards, we were both stronger than before. I guess it’s due to the experiments Michael has done with us. We don’t need to kill humans anymore to feed, in fact, we can strengthen them and us during the feeding process. Not to mention that it isn’t a painful experience for the humans anymore but, a rather pleasant one.“

Now all of the Wraith gaped at him, trying to understand what he had said.

„It can’t be!“ Riaghán finally shouted, „mating with this human must have blurred your senses!“

To his obvious anger, nobody cared about his remark. „But, this would mean...“ Mànas chewed on his next words.

„Yes,“ Marciano answered, „we could live together with the humans in peace and be helpful for them. Like in a symbiosis.“

„We have to talk to them!“ Nuallán exclaimed and Seasnán nodded his head in approval.

„We shouldn’t scare them. Probably Enio should talk to them first, they will believe him more than they will believe us. I guess they will think that it is a trick until one of them had experienced it himself,“ Mànas meant. „Would you do that for us, Enio?“

„Eh, yes,“ the brunet whispered but in the next second, Riaghán flew off the handle.

„He won’t! What if it is a trap and the humans are trying to capture us?“

„You will have to trust him, Riaghán,“ Mànas deadpanned, „he’s Marciano’s mate.“

„He’s his sex toy!“ Maitiu came to support Riaghán and within the blink of an eye, Marciano stood in front of his brother, growling at him.

„Say that again,“ he hissed, his eyes glimmering dangerously.

„He’s...“ Maitiu repeated but, he couldn’t finish his insulting sentence because Marciano turned his attention away from him. „Damn!“ he shouted and suddenly all the Wraiths seemed to be on alert, their bodies tensing up and their senses focused on their surrounding.

„What’s up,“ Enio asked confused, „is something wrong?“

Marciano took his hand and squeezed it, looking him deep in the eyes, and Enio’s blood ran cold by the shocked impression he could recognize in his mate’s gaze. „Yes, there’s something wrong.“ The Wraith needed to composure himself before he could continue. „Our barn is burning, Enio. Somebody set it on fire.“


	18. Eighteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely Blue_Night, my dear readers, I'm so sorry for the delay but I had been sick the last days and weeks. Finally, the story continues and I hope that you will enjoy the new chapter. :-)

„What?“ Enio stammered, afraid that his heart would simply stop beating. This couldn’t be real, why should someone burn the barn? In the next second, he understood but, he still didn’t get a clue why Marciano and his brethren knew about the arson.

„Your mother reached out for me in her mind,“ the Wraith explained softly, tugging Enio into a tight embrace. „I’m sorry.“ He kissed Enio’s head and held him close while the other Wraith were still on alert.

Then, a realization hit Enio’s confused mind. „We have to go there, we have to extinguish the fire! And I need to see if my family is okay!“ He tried to struggle free but, his mate didn’t release him.

„No, Enio, that’s their plan. They want us to show up and we won’t do them the favor. We are still safe here, they don’t know about our shelter.“ Marciano’s explanation made sense but, Enio refused to believe his words.

„Who is ‚they‘, Marciano, I don’t understand!“ he exclaimed in despair.

The Wraith took a deep breath but, it was Maitiu who answered for him. „Your people, Enio,“ he said dead-seriously and with a disgusted undertone.

 

***

 

Silent tears streamed down on Enio’s cheeks and Marciano brushed them away a little bit clumsily. „Your parents and your sister are on their way,“ he whispered and the brunet gasped.

„They are what?“ he made sure, looking at his mate with big eyes.

„I ‚explained‘ your mother the way here, they will stay with us under our protection. Don’t worry Enio, no one will harm them.“ He rocked the young human in his arms when Mànas joined them.

„We have to be careful, Marciano. What if Enio’s family is a Trojan Horse? What if they will lead the other humans to our shelter?“ The leader of the Wraith was concerned, Enio could sense it but, his mate shook his head.

„They won’t. They are as shocked as we are, believe me. We just have to find out what has happened and we need to question them so it’s good that they will be here soon.“ Marciano had his arm still flung around Enio, supporting and soothing him. „And please make sure that Maitiu and Riaghán won’t cross our plans.“

„I’m scared, Marciano,“ Enio whimpered, his braveness crushed under the recent happenings.

„I know, darling,“ the Wraith replied. „I know.“

 

***

 

A few minutes later, three humans stumbled onto the clearing, apparently frightened to death. „Mom, dad, Lilias!“ Enio shouted, running towards them. He hugged his mother, well noticing the tears that had left traces across her cheeks. All the three of them were covered with dust and ash, and soon, Enio’s father and his sister joined their hug, the whole family embracing each other.

Finally, Cairistìona broke the embrace, facing Marciano. „Thank you for providing us shelter,“ she said, bowing in front of the tall Wraith. „I’m so sorry for what has happened.“

„It is an honor for us to protect you,“ Marciano said firmly, nodding towards his brethren. „May I present you to my brothers?“ He introduced them, including Maitiu and Riaghán. The whole bunch was stunned when Cairistìona addressed them directly.

„I can sense that you don’t trust us,“ she said, „and I can’t blame you for that. I’m still not sure if we can trust you, either. But we don’t have any other choice than to try, do we?“

The words hang in the air, heavily, because Enio’s mother had come straight to the point. If the humans and the Wraith both wanted to stand a chance, not killing each other, they had to cooperate and to find a way to live together.

„Can you tell us what has happened?“ Mànas eventually pleaded. He offered the family some water and fruits, guiding them to the trunk where they could have a rest. Once again it was Cairistìona who explained the last hours.

„After the revelation that Enio is in a relationship with Marciano and after they had left our house to go to the barn, my husband decided to go to the mayor of our village to tell him about the Wraith.“ She shot Tàmhas a horrified gaze. „But then, everything went wrong. The mayor convened a meeting and soon, all the inhabitants of our village were in the picture. They went totally crazy and a few of them run to the barn to go and... well, kill Marciano. Luckily, you hadn’t been there and so, they just burnt the building. But, they won’t stop, they are already searching for you. They didn’t notice that we disappeared, too occupied with their own hate.“

Now, fresh tears streamed down Cairistìona’s face and she sobbed. „If you would have been in the barn, both of you would have... would be...“ Heavy shivers wrecked her body and suddenly Nuallán brought a blanket, wrapping it around her shoulders. „Thank you,“ she managed to say.

„I didn’t want this“, Tàmhas stuttered, hiding his face in his hands. „I don’t know why I deserve your protection.“

„Me neither,“ Maitiu hissed before he raised his voice in anger. „Marciano and Enio are threatening all of us, now we see what comes out of it! The humans are haunting us just because these two thought that they must have sex with each other!“ His voice became ice-cold with his next sentences. „We should cast them out and leave them to their own fate. Now.“

Marciano built himself up in front of the family but it was Enio who answered to the threat. „You don’t have to cast me out,“ he said, standing on trembling legs. „I will leave voluntarily.“ He stared into Maitiu’s eyes until Mànas stopped both of them.

„No one is going anywhere.“ he put his foot down, his tone leaving no room for objections. „We have to be level-headed right now.“  
  
„But he betrayed us!“ Maitiu persisted, pointing at Enio.

„No, he didn’t. It was me,“ Enio’s father whispered. „It should be me who is leaving.“

„As I said before, No one is going anywhere. Especially not because you know about our shelter now,“ Mànas repeated. „But, we need to talk to the other inhabitants of the village and give a proof that we are no threat to them.“

„And how do you want to do that?“ Maitiu snorted.

A heavy silence fell over the clearing, both Wraith and humans not knowing what to answer to Maitiu’s admittedly fair question.

In the end, it was Enio who raised his voice. „Maybe I have an idea,“ he said shyly.


	19. Nineteen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Blue_Night, dear readers, I was in a good flow with this story so here's already the next chapter. I hope that you will enjoy it. :-)

„We should build a negotiation team“, Enio explained after Mànas had shot him and encouraging glance. „And then meet with a negotiation team from my people. We have to prove to them that we won’t do them any harm. I guess we should show them that feeding on us doesn’t kill us, that it is doing us good on the contrary.“

Maitiu started to laugh. However, it wasn’t a happy laughter, but, a mocking one. „Yes sure, we will meet with your people and let them slaughter us. That’s why we have hidden for so long, to let ourselves be executed.“

„As if we wouldn’t notice if the humans are planning an ambush! You know exactly that all of our senses are much sharper than theirs and that we can see and smell them even if they are miles away!“ Marciano growled dangerously at his brother.

„Yeah, good that you mentioned the scent, I can still smell that you...“

„Shut. Up. Now.“ Marciano was ready to fight with his brother, that much Enio could tell. He felt embarrassed himself and he was glad that his mate had stopped Maitiu just in time before he could say something he didn’t want his parents or sister to hear.

„Enough!“ Mànas’ impressive voice sounded over the clearing. „I think that Enio’s plan could work, at least it is worth a try. Would you be the one to let a Wraith feed on you in front of your people?“

„Sure,“ Enio replied, „but only if Marciano is feeding on me.“

„I would never let anybody else do this to you,“ Marciano whispered possessively. They still talked aloud so that Enio’s family could listen to them.

„Isn’t this dangerous?“ Enio’s mother came closer, visibly concerned about the well-being of her son.

„No, mom, don’t worry“, Enio calmed her down. If only she knew that it wasn’t threatening but rather a pleasure to share life-force with a Wraith...

„Then we have to decide who will be in our negotiation team,“ Mànas stated. „I think Marciano, Nuallán and me myself should build it.“

„I want to come with you, as well!“ Maitiu’s defiant voice rose up. „I won’t let my fate depend on you and your naiveness.“ He looked around to find some allies, but even Riaghán didn’t come to his help.

But, to everybody’s surprise, Manàs agreed. „Okay, you will be in our team then, Maitiu. Handle your responsibility with great care.“ A murmur went through the crowd and even Maitiu himself was stunned.

„O... okay,“ he managed to say, searching for Riaghán’s gaze who only shrugged his shoulders.

„Fine, then our team is complete. The more difficult part is to invite the humans to negotiate with us.“ Mánas mused on his next words. „Maybe we could...“

„I will talk to them,“ Enio’s father answered. „It was my fault that the whole situation escalated that severely, it is my task to calm them down again.“

„I won’t let you go alone, father,“ Enio whispered.

„Enio, you can’t go with him,“ Marciano replied softly. „It is dangerous enough for your to meet with their negotiation team. If there will be a negotiation, that is.“

„I will accompany you,“ Lilias said and Cairistìona was wrecked by another sob.

„No!“ A hoarse shout hang in the air but, it wasn’t a member of Enio’s family who had uttered it.

All pairs of eyes darted to Seasnán, the Wraith who was responsible for the cry. Enio was startled - why would one of Marciano’s brothers want to prevent that his sister...? Then he understood and his eyes grew big.

„ _You’re right with your suspicion_ “, Marciano replied tenderly in his head.

„ _How?_ “ Enio replied and even the question in his mind sounded as if he was out of breath.

„ _Remember how it happened to us? Well, I guess it’s exactly the same_ “, Marciano explained with a smile.

„I can’t believe this!“ Enio said aloud, too startled to still hide his thoughts in his mind. His sister blushed vigorously.

„Well, I think that Seasnán will join our negotiation team then, as well,“ Mànas replied dryly.

The handsome Wraith didn’t say anything but to Enio it looked as if he had grown a few inches taller in the last seconds, as if he wanted to build himself up to protect his sister.

„Lilias, you can’t come with me,“ Tàmhas said weakly. „Let me do this alone.“

„No, I think that it is good that you will go together,“ Mànas neglected, „your people will most likely rather listen to you if Lilias is with you. Let her do the talking.“

Lilias already stood up. „Dad, what are we waiting for? I want to talk to our people now. Then we can come back as soon as possible.“ Her wistful gaze in Seasnán’s direction didn’t remain unnoticed by her brother.

„What if the humans follow you? This plan is simply ridiculous!“ Maitiu didn’t give up.

„Do you have a better one?“ Mànas brought him to silence. „If not, be quiet. Besides, we will be able to sense if Tàmhas and Lilias will return alone or not, early enough to defend ourselves.“

With hesitation, Támhas also stood up. „Okay, I’m ready,“ he said although he didn’t look as if he truly was. „Which time and place should we suggest for the negotiation?“

„We will meet at the burnt down barn,“ Marciano said without thinking, „tomorrow at noon.“

„So be it,“ Mànas decided and nobody did object. „Take care, Tàmhas and Lilias, and be back as soon as possible.“

The family members embraced each other tightly and more than one tear was shed when Tàmhas and his daughter said goodbye to Cairistìona and Enio.

Slowly, the two of them made their way back into the village when Nuallán suddenly started to speak in the Wraith way. „ _Off you go!_ “ he whispered not so secretly because even Enio could hear the gentle order in his mind.

Seasnán made a first step, but then he literally run after Lilias. However, when he had caught up with her, he didn’t know what to do. It was Lilias who smiled at him honestly before she pressed a soft kiss upon his lips. „Don’t worry, I’ll be back soon,“ she said and not only Seasnán hoped that she would be right.


	20. Twenty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I'm very slow with writing these days so please excuse the long wait for the next update. I hope that you will like this chapter, feedback is always very welcome!
> 
> My dear Blue_Night, thank you for all of your support, I would be lost without you. :-)

The time Tàmhas and Lilias were away was like a torture for Enio - and not only for him. A heavy silence had fallen over the clearing as soon as the two had been out of sight. Some of the Wraiths pretended that they very busy with something - sharpening a knife, looking out for animals - but it was crystal clear that they all waited for a sign from Enio’s father and sister.

The young human saw from the corner of his eyes that Seasnán also walked around on the lightning restlessly and he decided to go over to him to share his worries with him. Maybe it would be easier if he didn’t had to carry his concerns alone, Enio thought.

He stood up from the place he had sat, right next to his mate. Marciano had understood without words that he hadn’t wanted to talk to him right now. Enio had only wanted to feel his presence and now he joined the other Wraith who was apparently in love with his sister.

„Don’t worry, she’s strong and brave,“ he started the conversation, touching Seasnán gently at his shoulder who spun around, startled. „She has always been stronger and braver than me.“

The features of the Wraith softened when he recognized the human. „Yes, she is brave,“ he said, „but so are you.“

Enio shrugged and Seasnán nodded over to Marciano as a reply. „It isn’t easy to be in love with a Wraith, is it?“ he asked but, Enio shook his head vigorously.

„Much easier than you imagine, my sister will prove it to you.“ Enio smiled at his somehow brother-in-law-to-be whom he started to like right from the start. „Don’t worry, they will be back soon. Unharmed.“ The young human didn’t know why he was so sure about his words but, he simply clung to the hope that the Wraith and his people would find a way to live together on this planet, and that his father and sister were doing the first step for such a treaty right now.

„Seasnán, are you making peace with the enemy? I would have thought that you were better than that!“ Maitiu has come over to them, as well, Riaghán on his feet.

Enio could feel how the addressed Wraith tensed in anger because he was disturbed in his conversation. Seconds later, the human didn’t need to turn around, he could feel Marciano approaching them without seeing him coming closer.

„What’s your damn problem? his mate hissed directly into Maitiu’s face, his golden eyes sparkling dangerously. „Don’t you think that we have other issues right now than your disgust for the humans?“ They stared each other in the eyes, a battle among equals, fought in their minds so that the others couldn’t listen to them. It went on for a rather long time until it was eventually over.

„I don’t want to hear that!“ Maitiu shouted, his face screwed up in mental pain, „I’m..., I’m... leave me alone!“ He suddenly stormed away, almost fleeing, and even Riaghán was too surprised to follow him.

„W.... what was that?“ Enio stammered, looking confused at Marciano and Mànas who had joined them, too. Mànas gazed from Enio to Marciano and back, and suddenly Enio had the bad feeling that the Wraith knew more than he himself.

„Tell him, Marciano,“ Mànas demanded softly, „I think he should be in the picture finally.“

„What?“ Enio was completely confused. The shock that his mate was obviously hiding something from him was adding to his deep concern about his family and he stared at his Wraith while he stood in front of him almost intimidated. Had Marciano always been so tall and broad?

„Someone has to look after Maitiu,“ Marciano said aloud and Enio had never heard his voice trembling that much before. Something was completely wrong here and he feared the moment he would find out what it was.

„I will do that,“ Mànas reassured him. „He won’t come far.“ The tall leader of the Wraith made his way after Maitiu while Seasnán and Riaghán slowly moved away, sensing that Enio and Marciano needed some time alone.

„What’s up?“ Enio croaked out, afraid to hear the truth. Which terrible secret was awaiting him?

Marciano took his hand and guided him to a fallen tree nearby where they sat down. Enio suddenly felt a tight knot in his stomach. It wasn’t something good that his mate wanted to tell him, he could feel it in the atmosphere and in the mood the Wraith spread.

„Enio, babe,“ Marciano started, swallowing, before he reached out for him in his mind tenderly. But Enio refused to deepen the bond, he wanted to hear whatever Marciano needed to tell him without somebody else in his head. „I know why Maitiu is so hostile towards you and your people,“ the Wraith continued and he sounded sad and exhausted.

„You do?“ Enio gasped stunned, „but why did you never explain it to me before? If we have known the reason behind his behavior, we would have...“

„He’s in love with me.“ Eventually, Marciano spoke it out and the six words knocked the young human off his feet.

„He’s... wait, what?“ Enio’s head started to spin. „Tell me that this isn’t true, why did you hide it for such a long time from me!“ He sprung up, sick to his guts, before a painful conclusion hit him. „Do you return his feelings? Is that why you didn’t want to say it earlier?“ Tears of frustration shot into Enio’s eyes and his strained state did the rest. He couldn’t think straight anymore and he gazed around on the lightning, seeing the other Wraith and finally, like an anchor, his mother. The brunet stormed towards her and threw himself into her arms.

„Mom, we have to leave, stand up, we have to go!“ he sobbed incoherently in her lap, „we can’t stay here any longer!“

„Enio, what’s wrong with you, what happened?“ Cairistìona joggled her son carefully but also urgently at his shoulders. „Look at me, I need to know what’s wrong!“

„Marciano and Maitiu are in love,“ Enio cried his heart out, „please mom, I can’t take his presence any longer.“ However, his mother didn’t react fast enough and so Enio heaved himself on his legs alone. „If you want to stay here, I won’t!“ he exclaimed, turning around and crashing straight into his mate.

„Enio, darling, shhh, listen to me,“ the Wraith insisted but, Enio didn’t care. All he could feel was an all-devouring jealousy and he started to run blindly into the next best direction. His legs almost gave in while sobs wrecked him. Marciano was in love with another Wraith. His father and sister were in great danger and there was nothing he could do about it. He was lost, his whole tribe was lost.

Enio ran and stumbled further, not listening to Marciano who shouted after him that he should stay, that he got him wrong and that he loved him and only him.

Worse than that, Enio didn’t recognize a large tree root that was crossing his way and he tripped over it, crashing to the ground, causing an ugly sound.

The sound of a breaking bone.

 

***

 

Marciano didn’t know which sound pierced his sensitive ears more: The horrible crack when Enio’s right ankle broke or the scream his mate let out in agonizing pain.

He was by his side within the blink of an eye, seeing Enio’s foot bent in an unnatural position. The young human still screamed and Marciano examined his ankle quickly with gentle fingers, just to find his suspicion confirmed.

„Nuallán!“ he shouted, calling the Wraith with the hugest medical capabilities in their bunch, who hurried to his side. „I hold him, you fix the bone. Quickly!“ Marciano ordered and it didn’t need more words between them.

In the meantime, Enio’s mother had rushed to her son, sinking down next to him, silent tears streaming down her face again. She tried to hide them to be strong for Enio but she wasn't able to. „You’ll have to do something or he will never be able to walk again! We can’t help him in the village, please, Marciano, do something!“ she begged.

Marciano tugged Enio into his arms as best as possible and held his chest in a tight embrace while Nuallán took the brunet’s ankle in his hands. „Three, two, one...“ Nuallán counted and then, another blood-curdling scream sounded over the clearing while the Wraith brought the bone fragments back into place.

When it was over, Enio lay limp and pale in Marciano’s arms, passed out from the pain.

„He’s suffering!“ Enio’s mother yelled blindly, her fists hitting the Wraith in panic, „Please, you can’t leave him like this!“ Nuallán tried to tug her away from Marciano but he didn’t succeed, the power of the woman fighting for her child apparently much stronger than he had expected.

„I’ll help him,“ Marciano whispered and lowered Enio carefully to the ground where he opened the buttons of his shirt. He had felt Enio’s ache in his mind and in his soul and he was not less mixed-up but, his instincts and protectiveness had taken over the command.

„What are you doing!“ Cairistìona asked horrified but Marciano was faster than her concerns. He put his feeding hand upon Enio’s chest, broke the skin and let his life-force flow into him.

Enio’s tortured body shuddered but after a while, his cheeks reddened and his breathing became deeper and steadier. Finally, he opened his eyes again. „What has happened?“ he asked confused, staring at the bunch of Wraith who stood in a circle around him, at his mother and at his mate. „Why am I lying on the ground?“ He groaned and tried to move his injured foot. „Hurts so much,“ he pressed out and Marciano let another wave of life-force surge through his body. „Better,“ Enio stated, closing his eyes.

„ _You fell to the ground and broke your ankle,_ “ Marciano told him in his mind. „ _You fainted while we had to fix it. It will take some time until it is healed but I will take care of you._ “

„ _Shit! What happened? I can’t remember the last minutes!_ “ Enio replied anxiously. Apparently he had forgotten about his accident, the immense pain erasing his memory.

„ _I told you that Maitiu is in love with me,_ “ Marciano answered with hesitation. „ _And you freaked out. But there’s no need for you to be jealous! I never returned his feelings and I never will. I love you and nobody else, darling._ “ Marciano let an especially strong wave of life-force rush through Enio’s body and the human sighed in such pleasure that the Wraith better stopped his efforts to not overdose the enzyme.

„Can you stand up? I’ll support you,“ Marciano asked so that Enio’s mother could hear him.

„Yes,“ Enio groaned, carefully lifting himself up. He almost looked like he had done before the accident, even rosier and healthier than before. The young human couldn’t put much weight on his injured foot but his condition was surprisingly well and Marciano noticed relieved that the broken bone would heal soon, due to his gift of life.

Cautiously, Marciano guided his mate to a place where he could lie down more comfortably, his wounded leg propped up on a branch. He kissed him softly and closed his shirt. Only then he noticed that Enio’s mother was still standing where she had been, gaping at the whole scene.

„You almost healed him, this is incredible,“ she eventually stammered and Marciano realized that she must have never seen two beings sharing life-force before. „Without your help his foot would have been damaged forever. And now he even looks better than before and so do you.“

The Wraith couldn’t tell if she was right, he had no mirror at hand, but he felt that her words were true. „This is the effect when we are sharing life-force,“ he replied, walking over to her and guiding her to the place where Enio was lying. Obviously she had a shock and needed a rest, as well.

Thank you so much,“ Cairistìona stated when she had sat down, „now I really believe that we can find a way to live together, my people and yours. We must show my human tribe that you can help us and that you aren’t a threat.“

„I won’t break my ankle again,“ Enio muttered, „we have to find another...“ He couldn’t finish his sentence because suddenly Tàmhas and Lilias came back, appearing at the huge clearing.

„Are you fine?“ Enio tried to get to his feet in a hurry and Marciano could catch him in the last moment before he would have stood on his injured ankle. Father and daughter were soon surrounded by the humans and Wraiths. But before one of them could speak, Seasnán laughed happily and reeled Lilias around. „Well done!“ he exclaimed, „I’m proud of you.“

„Could you please stop talking the Wraith way?“ Enio pouted.

„ _Did you mean me?_ “ Marciano replied with tenderness in his mind.

„ _No, silly,_ “ Enio chuckled, ignoring the raging pain in his leg.

„ _Did you call me silly? You’ll get it back, human!_ “ was the playful reply.

„ _I hope I will,_ “ Enio groaned. Hell, this impertinent Wraith always found a way to arouse him, even when he had a broken bone.

„To make it short,“ Lilias announced solemnly, interrupting their talk, „our people agreed to the meeting. I think that...“

She didn’t come further because all of a sudden Mánas stumbled onto the clearing, too. „They have caught him! They have caught Maitiu!“ he stammered before he broke down on the dusty ground.


	21. Twenty-one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I am back with the next update! I hope that you still like my first Wraith story. Thank you for following my little fic, feedback is always very welcome. :-)
> 
> Dear Blue_Night, sorry that I let you wait for such a long time. I missed Enio and Marciano so much and I hope that I can tell their story now without such a huge delay. :-)

„Mánas!“ „What has happened?“ „Where’s Maitiu?“ „What did the humans say?“ „Somebody has to help him!“ 

The clearing was filled with the voices of the Wraith and Enio’s family. Too many things had happened in a too short amount of time. Enio’s broken ankle and his healing, Marciano sharing life-force with him, Tàmhas and Lilias coming back with good news and Mánas with horrible ones. The leader of the Wraith wasn’t able to reply anything, he still lay on the ground and Marciano suddenly noticed that someone should take over the responsibility for him.

„Nuallán, you look after Mánas. Give him some of your life-force, we need to know what has happened to Maitiu. Lilias, please tell us then how the negotiations went. And Enio, you stay where you are! Cairistìona, make sure that he doesn’t put weight on his broke ankle. It’s still not fully healed.“

„Enio has broken his ankle?“ Lilias hurried to his side, apparently in deep concern, just to find her brother smiling at her. „Yes, it’s almost healed again, Marciano helped me. Wait, you will see how he did it when Nuallán is sharing life-force with Mánas.“  
  
Lilias looked at Nuallán who had bent over Mánas in the meantime but, she kept sitting by Enio’s side, together with Seasnán who had his arm flung around her shoulders. Marciano had joined them, as well, he sat by Enio’s legs, his injured ankle in his lap, massaging it gently.

„ _Does it still hurt?_ “ he asked in his mind. He knew that the broken bone was only almost healed but, he couldn’t let too much life-force flow through Enio’s body because he would get addicted to the enzyme, then.  
  
„ _It’s okay,_ “ Enio answered. Yet, he couldn’t fool his mate.

„ _You don’t have to play the brave one. I can feel how much pain it is still causing you_ ,“ he replied. „ _I will take care of you later, I promise._ “  
  
„ _Yes, please,_ “ the brunet sighed. „ _You are right, it’s aching a lot._ “

„ _It’s because the bone is healing,_ “ Marciano explained but, their attention was drawn by Nuallán who placed his feeding hand upon Mánas’ chest. The leaders’ breath was unsteady and he couldn’t say anything because of his exhaustion - until Nuallán’s life-force streamed into his system.

 „That’s... unbelievable!“ Tàmhas stammered when he witnessed how the Wraith recovered - how both of the Wraith suddenly looked better and healthier than before, whereas Nuallán almost was shocked about the effect the process had on him.

„Why don’t I feel weaker now but, stronger?“ he murmured but he had no chance to dwell in his musings because Mánas was back to life - and back to action.

 „Nuallán... uhm, thank you,“ he said before he became his old self again, tightening his shoulders and shaking off his confusion. „We have to rescue Maitiu!“  
  
„What has happened?“ Marciano stated, „can you tell us?“ He stood up and placed Enio’s foot carefully on the branch. His mate wanted to follow him but, Cairistìona held him back.  
  
„Stay where you are, dear,“ she said, „you need some rest, Marciano is right.“ The Wraith and Enio’s mother shared a knowing gaze before they listened to Mánas  
  
„Maitiu headed straight to the village of the humans,“ he explained. „I tried to reach out for him in his mind but, he didn’t let me in. So I had to run after him. He was really fast, probably driven by his despair. That’s also why he didn’t see the small group of humans working on a field. When he noticed them, it was already too late. One of them had a weapon and hit his leg, then they captured him and brought him away. He didn’t even fight back! I considered whether or not I should help him but when I tried to come closer, the human with the weapon shot in my direction, too. I could barely duck away and I started to run back here as fast as I could to get some help. I really wanted to help him but if the humans would have caught me, nobody would have known what has happened! So I decided to come here and get reinforcement. I failed him!“, Mánas ended his explanation, desperately.

„You did the right thing,“ Marciano calmed him down. „I bet that the humans won’t kill him, they need him as a pledge in the upcoming negotiations. And they also know that they will be in a war against us if they do him any harm.“

What he didn’t mention was the bad conscience that had hit him. If he hadn’t told Maitiu that he loved Enio and that he finally should leave him alone, Maitiu wouldn’t have fled. He was responsible for the fact that his brother had been caught by the humans. However, he knew that he couldn’t do anything for Maitiu at the moment. If he would come and try to rescue him, the situation would only get even worse than it was now.  
  
„I hope you are right!“ Mánas said, „there are people who burnt the barn, they won’t spare him!“

„Not all of our people are bad,“ Enio objected. „I have friends there, and maybe if we could contact them...“

„You are going nowhere!“ Marciano growled. „Enio stumbled over a trunk and broke his ankle but, we healed him. He’s still in pain and has to stay here.“ The Wraith ignored Enio’s grumbling with deliberation.

„Why don’t we build a team to explore the situation in the village, we have to find out where Maitiu is without the humans noticing,“ Mánas suggested.

„Lilias can lead me there,“ Seasnán stated, „she also knows Enio’s friends and could ask them for help secretly.“

„I will come with you,“ Riaghán murmured to everybody’s surprise. Marciano however had an idea why he wanted to join the others.  

„So we have a plan,“ he decided. „Lilias, Seasnán and Riaghán will go to the village. Mánas and Nuallán will stay here with Tamhás and Cairistìona. And I will bring this cheeky human here to the cavern down there,“ he pointed to the South. „Enio still can’t walk properly and we need a safe place for him in case we get attacked. I will stay there with him and protect him.“  
  
„ _Are you nuts?_ “ the Wraith heard an indignant cry in his mind. „ _I don’t need pro._..“  
  
„ _Shut up, human, I’m just trying to gain some time alone with you,_ “ Marciano told him off tenderly.  
  
„ _Oh_ ,“ was all that Enio could answer.   
  
„But before we continue, Lilias should explain to us what they experienced with her people.“  
  
Enio’s sister was quick to tell that the humans had agreed to the negotiations. Most of them were scared to death because of the presence of the Wraith on their planet and only three had had the dubious courage to go and burn the barn down, increasing the fear of the others with their dense deed. The inhabitants were ready to negotiate with the aliens, trying everything to rescue their lives, hardly believing that the Wraith weren’t hostile, at all.  
  
„What about the three that burnt down the barn?“ Marciano questioned. „Won’t they get dangerous? And what if they are the same who caught Maitiu?“  
  
Lilias shook her head. „The arsonists are jailed and I don’t think that anybody will harm Maitiu. Our people are way too scared of the possible revenge. They just wanted a pledge, like Marciano suspected.“

„Okay, then we should start immediately. Lilias, Seasnán, Riaghán, good luck and take care.“ Marciano hugged the three of them and the others followed his example. This time, even Enio’s parents didn’t object, they left Lilias under Seasnán’s protection. When they made their way back to the village, the two Wraith flanking the young woman, Mánas and Nuallán joined Tamhás and Cairistìona.  
  
„We should try to get some rest,“ Mánas stated, giving Marciano the signal.  
  
„Indeed,“ he confirmed, stepping next to his mate. „That’s why we will go to the cavern now.“  
  
„What kind of cavern is it?“ Enio asked him.  
  
„I discovered it a few weeks ago, it’s only a short walk from here. The cavern isn’t big, it’s barely enough for two people, but it’s safe there. And quite cozy,“ Marciano explained.

„We will return when there are any news, I will hear it when Lilias, Seasnán and Riaghán are back,“ the Wraith said - and then he took Enio in his arms, carrying him like a baby.

„Hey!“ the brunet protested, „I can walk on my own!“  
  
„No, you can’t,“ was the simple reply before Marciano marched away with him, deeper into the forest, until the trees swallowed them.  
  
  
***  
  
  
It was wonderful to be carried by his mate, Enio thought. He was too proud to admit it, but he felt protected and safe in Marciano’s arms and nestled against the broad chest, listening to his heartbeat. The steady sound almost lulled him into a slumber but suddenly, the Wraith put him on his healthy leg. „We are there,“ Marciano said, making an inviting gesture.

Only then Enio saw a little cavern underneath a large tree root. The floor was covered by soft moss and it was surprisingly warm and dry. „Lay down there,“ Marciano suggested, helping Enio to find a comfortable place. „And now let me see your foot.“ He tugged Enio’s leg in his lap and started to examine him.  
  
With gentle fingers, he undressed Enio’s sock and laid his cool fingers upon the injured ankle. It still hurt and the human sucked in the air sharply but, the ache faded under Marciano’s clever touch. The Wraith pressed and massaged the ankle carefully, moving it into different directions, making Enio hiss every now and then. 

„Why can’t we share life-force again so that I can fully recover? It still hurts,“ Enio complained.

„If we do it too often and too long, you can get addicted to it,“ Marciano apologized. „However, there’s something else we could do to ease your pain,“ he added tantalizingly.  
  
„And that is?“ Enio knew what his mate was up to but, he wanted to hear it from him.  
  
„Close your eyes and you will see,“ Marciano answered.  
  
He covered Enio with his body, cautiously, claiming his mouth with his tongue. Enio already mused if this would be a good moment for their first time but, his mate interrupted him. „It isn’t, believe me, but probably we can have another first time.“  
  
„What do you mean?“ Enio gave back.  
  
Marciano didn’t answer. He opened the buttons of Enio’s shirt again and kissed the place where he had broken his skin earlier to share life-force with him. His tongue circled over the spot, to to the brunet’s nipples and lower, following the line of fine hairs that disappeared into Enio’s trousers.  
  
Then, Marciano fumbled with Enio’s pants, just to tug them down together with his briefs when he had found and opened the zipper.  
  
What are you doing, Marciano!“ Enio cried out, the pain in his ankle long forgotten.

„Humans,“ Marciano replied playfully, „always slow on the uptake.“

„Hey!“ Enio protested, „I... Oh God!“

Marciano was bending over Enio’s exposed dick and balls now, letting his breath graze over the sensitive parts.  
  
„Do you want to...?“ Enio stuttered, totally taken aback.  
  
„Well spotted,“ Marciano replied, wetting his lips, „I knew that you are clever.“  
  
A constant stream of moans escaped Enio just by the mere thought of what his mate was going to do. And Marciano prolonged his undertaking, he let more puffs of breath wander over Enio’s rock-hard member before he finally made his move.  
  
The first contact of Marciano’s tongue with Enio’s dick was like a revelation to the young human. „ _So pretty and so sensitive_ ,“ he heard Marciano in his mind like a caress. „ _I have never done this before so don’t expect too much of me._ “  
  
The Wraith licked over Enio’s length, his tongue leaving a trail of burning fire behind although it was chilly. „So good,“ Enio groaned, wriggling on the moss, „continue like that, darling, please“.  
  
„Darling?“ Marciano replied teasingly. „I guess I have to strengthen my efforts if you are using such a sweet nickname for me.“ He parted his lips and took Enio in his mouth, careful to hide his teeth. „Is it good?“ he asked, his tongue caressing the brunet’s shaft.  
  
„It’s... oh, Marciano!“ Enio knew that he wouldn’t last long which was a pity, but seeing his mate bent over him, his mouth, lips and tongue gently caressing his sensitive parts, was too much for him. „’m already close, darling!“ he managed to utter and when his mate sucked at him, he was lost.  
  
His seed shot out of his dick and he briefly considered if he was allowed to come in Marciano’s mouth but, it was too late anyway. „ _Let go_ ,“ Marciano encouraged him, still sucking at him to milk every drop from him.  
  
Enio trembled heavily through his orgasm, the warm cavern of Marciano’s mouth a place of pure pleasure. He was a little bit embarrassed that he had come after barely a minute but the answer wasn’t long in the coming.

„This isn’t a competition, my human,“ Marciano said softly. „It’s love-making and it doesn’t matter if it takes seconds, minutes or hours, all right?“  
  
„I can’t hide anything from you, can I?“ Enio muttered.

„I’m sorry“, Marciano replied, slowly crawling upwards, placing kisses on Enio’s belly and chest. Just when he was about to lie down next to the brunet, Enio took his feeding hand.  
  
„I want to give you something back in return,“ he asked shyly, „I’m not sure if it will work or if it is pleasurable for you but...“ The young human was aware that he couldn’t satisfy Marciano the same way he had done it for him, due to his injury. But maybe there was another way...?

Cautiously, Enio pulled Marciano’s hand closer, his finger caressing the slit that opened again under his touch.

„Babe,“ Marciano moaned while Enio dipped a digit into the feeding organ, his finger constantly stroking it with light touches. While his index finger gently caressed the inside, Enio brushed over the outside with his thumb.

Marciano’s eyes ell close and his breathing became heavier, just like Enio had planned. Then, he also made a move to surprise his Wraith.  
  
„ _Enio!!!_ “ the loud cry echoed in his head and the young human couldn’t help but chuckle satisfied while his tongue licked over the sensitive slit of Marciano’s feeding hand. He blew over it, he licked around it and finally, he closed his lips around it to suck at the organ.

The young human knew that his mate would stop him if it would become dangerous for him but at the moment, his tongue was only slightly numb and he felt that he didn’t need to go on for much longer anyway - and he was right.

For the second time, Marciano came only from the stimulation of his feeding organ. Enio savored the look of his mate, lost in his height, sweet little moans escaping him. The organ glistened and pulsed in sync with the contractions of Marciano’s body. It was a beautiful sight and Enio had to swallow, not only because the enzyme was tickling his tongue.

Yes, the Wraith weren’t any thread for his people and the feeding organ was merely a source of pleasure and well-being, not one of death.

They only had to convince the other humans to believe them. 


	22. Twenty-two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The journey of my Wraiths and humans continues. :-) Blue_Night, thank you so much for your every-day support, I hope that you will like this update!

„Enio? Marciano?“ the appellation startled the Wraith and he realized that they must have fallen asleep, his dozing mate still enwrapped in his tight embrace.

„Lilias? What’s up? Are you already back?“ Within seconds, the Wraith was wide awake, gazing at Enio’s sister whose voice he had recognized immediately. „I’m sorry, we had been tired and... Damn, I shouldn’t have fallen asleep!“

The tall alien was blaming himself that he hadn’t protected Enio, what if somebody would have found them and... Luckily, they had at least rearranged their clothes before they had taken a short rest, and he didn’t embarrass his mate or himself completely now, although Lilias probably had come closer to a Wraith in the meantime, too.

„Shhh, it’s fine, you needed a rest,“ the young woman soothed him, „I know that you would have woken up immediately if here had been any danger, your senses are sharp enough. I didn’t want to disturb you but, there are some interesting news and I thought that you might want to learn about them.“

„Lilias?“ Enio came back to life again, too, and when he understood that his sister was kneeling in front of him, he hastily sat up, repeating the questions his mate had already asked while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. „What’s up? Did you find Maitiu?“

„Yes, we did,“ Lilias confirmed, sitting down right next to her brother and his mate. „Our people jailed him in the small village prison, just as we had suspected. But they are not doing him any harm. In fact, they are more afraid of him than anything else. I think that our negotiations aren’t in danger, quite the contrary. Our people might feel safer, now that they have a hostage.“

„Is he okay?“ Marciano asked, instantly sensing a hot wave of jealousy radiating from his mate that he answered with a warm, soothing surge into Enio’s mind.

„He’s fine,“ Lilias replied, „and besides...“ she drawled while Marciano’s eyes grew big, understanding instinctively what she wanted to say.

„Let me guess - besides, Riaghán is staying with him, am I right?“ the Wraith shot into the blue although he was quite sure that it was a fact, not a guess.

„Yes,“ Lililas stated surprised, „how did you know?“

„Yes, how did you know and why is he doing that... oh!“ Enio uttered, coming to a conclusion. „Really?“ he added in disbelief.

Marciano nodded. „I sensed since a while that Riaghán is in love with Maitiu but, Maitiu never noticed it himself, too occupied with his... eh... crush on me.“

Lilias grinned at him. „Apparently, the love life of Wraith is sometimes the same mess as it is with us humans?“

„That’s not funny,“ Enio grumbled.

„ _No, it isn’t, love,_ “ Marciano replied in his mind, „ _but Maitiu is no danger for you, believe me._ “

„ _I do,_ “ Enio replied with barely hidden adoration.

„Would you please stop flirting?“ Lilias interrupted them and Marciano felt the heat creeping into his cheeks, although he wasn’t able to blush.

„I’m sorry, Lilias,“ he replied contritely, „where did we stop?“

„Riaghán is staying with Maitiu, but he didn’t reveal his presence to our people. He hides in a secret shelter, close to the prison,“ Lilias continued.

„Wait, there isn’t a secret shelter!“ Enio exclaimed.

„Well, let’s say that we had some assistants?“ Lilias winked at her brother.

„Meadhran and Rònan!“ Enio stated, happily.

„Mhm,“ Lilias replied, returning the smile.

„Who are they?“ Marciano murmured, hardly suppressing his own sudden and unexpected jealousy, much to his own surprise.

„My best friends!“ Enio shouted, „I knew that they would help us!“

The tall Wraith didn’t know that he was so obvious until he heard a pleased snicker in his mind. „ _They are no danger for you, believe me, my jealous Wraith,_ “ Enio teased him.

„ _I’m not jealous!_ “ Marciano objected, just to increase Erik’s amusement.

„Ahem,“ Lilias cleared her throat, „shall I come back later, or...?“

„No!“ Marciano and Enio exclaimed in unison.

„Please, go on, Lilias, I’m truly sorry,“ Marciano apologized.

Enio’s sister chuckled. „No need to be.“ Then, she went on. „Okay, so there will be the negotiation tomorrow, just as we had planned. At noon, the meeting point will be the burnt down barn. Our people will send the major, our neighbor Torcuil and Iùrnan. We have decided to send Mánas, Séasnan and Nuallan. We’re quite sure that our people will form another task force in the background, so we all will accompany the negotiation team, too, just in case, but we will stay away from them so that they hopefully won’t notice us.“

„Good plan,“ Marciano meant approvingly. „Did my brothers already talk about our conditions or do you know anything about the ones of the humans?“

Lilias shook her head and took a deep breath. „Personally, I think that our people might want you to leave our planet.“

„But...!“ Enio shouted, yet, his sister interrupted him.

„So you’ll have to convince them that you are no threat, but a gain for us. If you want to stay here, that is“, Lilias added.

„ _Do you want to leave me?_ “ Marciano heard Enio’s question in his mind, full of panic.

„ _Never again, my cheeky human,_ “ the Wraith soothed him. „I think that most of my people want to remain,“ he stated aloud, „this village is a home for us and if we find a way to live together...“

„Seasnán said pretty much the same,“ Lilias replied, the love for the handsome Wraith resonating in her voice.

„Okay, then let’s hatch a concrete plan,“ Marciano decided, standing up and brushing off the dust from his clothes. He helped Enio to get onto his healthy foot and supported him on their way back to the clearing.

 

***

 

„Who wants to stay on this planet here, together with the humans?“ the question hang heavily in the air, and Enio watched Mánas looking from one of his brothers to the other.

He was scared, even more scared than he had been when he had seen a Wraith for the very first time. What if Marciano’s brethren would decide to leave the planet? He couldn’t stand the mere thought of losing the love of his life again. How would Marciano be able to remain here, with him, if his brothers would move on? Maybe to a place were no humans would be able to survive? He didn’t know much about Hives but he was quite sure that he couldn’t live there among the aliens.

The young human sighed miserably while he waited what would happen next.

„Me.“ The voice of his mate was firm and strong. „I will stay here.“ Marciano didn’t leave any room for objections and Enio suddenly was utterly proud that this impressive being had chosen him of all people to be by his side.

„Me, too.“ The young human wasn’t surprised to hear Seasnáns voice next, his sister smiling all over her face.

„I want to wait what the negotiations are bringing,“ Nuallán said, almost apologetically.

„Fair enough,“ Mánas answered. „The same goes for me. But if there is an opportunity to live together with the humans in peace, we should take it.“

The Wraiths murmured in agreement, and Enio felt as if a load was taken off his mind.

„ _See, we’re not that bad,_ “ Marciano teased him in his mind.

„ _I know, darling,_ “ Enio replied tenderly. „ _I know._ “

The prospect of living together with his mate on his planet, peacefully, overwhelmed him. Yet, he was still worried: Did his people deserve that credit of faith from the aliens?


	23. Twenty-three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this update took me ages - I'm already writing the next chapter so I hope that I won't have to let you wait for so long again. 
> 
> Blue_Night, I want to apologize, I know how much you longed for a new update and what an eternity I needed to write it... 
> 
> Thank you for leaving feedback!

Neither Enio nor Marciano caught much sleep in this night - the night before a fateful day would be dawning.

_„The negotiation. Tomorrow at noon. The meeting point will be the burnt down barn.“_

The words of his sister echoed in Enio’s mind time after time, while he snuggled closer to his mate, desperate to find some shelter and hope in Marciano’s protective embrace. He knew that the next hours would be crucial for all of them, for their lives, for a better future.

_A better future._

For Enio, it was out of question that a better future could only be a future with his Marciano, the love of his life. If the Wraith who had become his mate would have to leave his planet, he would go with him, until they would finally find a place where they could live together. Even if this search would take a lifetime.

_„Come here.“_ Marciano’s soft voice appeared in Enio’s mind, through their very special bond. _„What do you think will happen tomorrow?_ “ his mate asked him.     
  
_„You are asking me? I thought you were much cleverer?“_ There was no mocking in Enio’s reply, only honesty and astonishment.     
  
_„I have no clue,“_ Marciano gave back. _„But I have hope.“_  
  
_„Me, too,“_ Enio replied and finally, his eyes fell close for a few hours.

 

***

 

The next morning went by as if time had suddenly its own rules. Later, Enio didn’t remember if the hours flew by or if the clock seemed to tick forward in slow motion, it was a mixture of both.

Eventually, Mánas, Séasnan and Nuallan were ready for their walk to the barn, to meet the humans there for the negotiations. The other Wraith embraced them again and again, showing a strange affection for the normally level-headed aliens.

Like a solemn procession, the three Wraith eventually left the clearing while the others waited to give them a head start. Five minutes after the first vanguard, the other Wraith followed their brethren, together with Enio and his family.    _„You’re tensed,_ “ Enio stated the obvious, into the direction of his mate.     
  
Marciano didn’t even make an attempt to deny it, well aware that his mate could read him like an open book although he was a strong alien. _„And how could I not,“_ he murmured through their connection.

He couldn’t think back to a day he had been equally strained, so in fear for the life of his beloved ones. Something would happen there at the barn, he knew it for sure, the threatening anticipation tingling in his guts for hours. The humans were unpredictable and there were still Maitiu and Riaghan out there who could fly off the handle.    
  
Marciano sensed immediately when Mánas, Séasnan and Nuallan had reached the barn. Something had changed, the atmosphere he caught was even more tensed.     
  
„They are there,“ he whispered.  
  
  „Can you see anything, Marciano?“ Enio’s mother asked.     
  
„No, but I can feel that the humans are already there. They are starting to talk,“ he reported what his brethren sent him in his mind. For a few minutes, they walked on in silence, until they were close to the barn themselves.  
  
  „We should stay here,“ Marciano whispered, pointing at some thick bushes nearby that would provide them a small shelter, about 300 meters away from the barn. Carefully, the Wraith and humans tried to hide there.

Then, Marciano flinched.   „What’s up?“ Enio asked him worriedly.

At first, Marciano didn’t find the right words but he decided to tell it as it was. „Your people want us to leave,“ he murmured, „just as we expected.“

„No!“ Enio screamed louder than he should have done, regarding the fact that the barn was within eyesight.  
  
  Marciano held his breath, praying inwardly that the negotiation group hadn’t heard Enio’s cry but his hopes were in vain.     
  
„There was a scream!“

„Someone screamed ‚no‘!“

„They are already doing us harm!“    
  
The humans were shouting, causing a real mess on the clearing. There were voices everywhere but when one of the humans gave an order, everybody out there heard the command crystal clear.

„Shoot them!“

Marciano tried to grab Enio out of a sheer instinct, tried to get a hold on him to avoid him seeing red, but, it was already too late.

 

***

 

_Shoot them._

Enio had never been more angry in his entire life. He ignored Marciano’s hand that tried to hold him and started to run in a fury.    
  
Blindly, he stormed in the direction of the group standing around the barn, three Wraith and much more humans, but he didn’t even see them. „You won’t shoot them you bastards!“ he screamed, his hands waving through the air. No, he wouldn’t allow that his people were killing Marciano’s brethren, never.

„There are more of them! They betrayed us!“ Enio didn’t listen to the voice, he run forward, no one able to stop him.  
  
  „Enio, noooooooooo!“ Marciano’s scream hung over the scenery and suddenly Enio saw that one of his neighbors pointed the gun in his hand in their direction.

„Don’t! Don’t pull the trigger!“

Enio couldn’t tell anymore who had uttered the desperate cry. Marciano? His sister? One of the Wraith? It didn’t matter anymore because an unbearable pain cut through his chest, ripped him from his feet and he stumbled, collapsing onto the dirty ground.   Air. Oxygen. Why the hell couldn’t he breathe anymore? And then faces above him. His mother. The humans. In shock. Marciano. Marciano…..

 

***

 

„ENIO!!!“

An ice-cold feeling had come over Marciano in the moment his mate had fallen to the ground, shot, probably deadly-wounded. To his luck, the damn humans were too slow and too shocked, they kept standing where they had been and he had free reign to run to his mate and to sink next to his side.    
  
„I’m here, baby, I will help you,“ he stammered, his own voice not belonging to him any longer.

One of the humans tried to come closer but he just growled at him dangerously. „Don’t you dare,“ he hissed and the man backed off.  
  
  „Save him, please Marciano, save him!“ Enio’s mother had rushed to his side, sobbing, while another human had pulled his jacked off, handing it to Marciano in a heartbreaking gesture.     
  
„He’s going to kill Enio! The alien is going to finish him off!“ one of the humans shouted but another man slapped him straight in the face. Enio’s dad.

Marciano in the meantime had torn Enio’s shirt in two, frantically searching for his naked skin. For aching seconds, the Wraith feared that there would be another turmoil but to his surprise, Cairistìona silenced them all.    
  
„Leave him be and look what he is doing! He’s saving my son’s life while you assholes almost killed him! I will murder anyone who is coming closer to them!“ Anger spat out of her eyes - anger and grief.

Marciano bent over Enio and pressed his feeding hand against his mate’s chest. His mind was a constant flow of soothing words although he was quite sure that Enio couldn’t hear him. _„Hang on babe, I’ll rescue you, please don’t leave me! Feel me, don’t give up!“_

The thorn in his feeding hand bit into Enio’s skin and the first pulsing wave of the Gift of Life rushed into Enio’s system but, his mate didn’t react. _„Keep on fighting, darling, I need you!“_  
  
„He’s dead,“ a woman mumbled in shock.

„Shut up!“ Marciano sobbed, tears running down his cheeks. „Shut up, shut up!“ The Wraith gave everything he had, his life-force flooding Enio’s body.  
  
  Still, the young human didn’t move.


	24. Twenty-four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without many words: Here is the next update, thank you so much for your feedback! :-)))

Marciano hadn’t noticed that his brethren had come over to him, forming a silent circle around him and Enio who still lay on the ground without moving even a finger. Mánas had stepped forward, his hand resting on Marciano’s shoulder.

„It’s not over,“ Marciano stammered time after time, „it’s not over.“ He sobbed before he made one final attempt to rescue the man he loved more than his own damn life. Taking a deep breath, he lay all the love he felt for his mate, all their hopes for a better future, into the next wave of life-force that he sent into Enio’s system almost violently.

It was too much.

Marciano had given too much of himself, he sensed it in the moment the push was over, collapsing on the ground himself.

There were voices around him, suddenly so many voices again. Was he dreaming? Was he already dying?

„Enio is back! He’s moving!“

„Just look at him, he’s so rosy!“

„It’s a miracle.“

Marciano couldn’t breathe anymore, he was close to fainting. He had spent everything he had been able to give but maybe, he had saved Enio?

„Enio is breathing again, he’s recovering.“ Lilias was suddenly by his side, together with Séasnan. „Have a rest, Marciano, close your eyes. We will help you.“

We will help you? The young woman probably didn’t understand that there wasn’t any hope left for him. But he should follow her advice and close his eyes. Close his eyes and drift off.

 

***

 

Darkness. Pleasurable darkness. Warm like a cocoon.

Marciano sighed and searched for a way to dig deeper into the smooth blackness around him, giving up everything. Letting go.

He was shortly before losing consciousness when a bright white light dragged him back to the surface rather rudely. The accompanying feeling was overwhelming. The Wraith’s body shivered, feeling pure energy surging through his veins.

A first shaky breath and more energy, so precious and delicious.

„Come back,“ he heard a strong voice, „you are needed here. Damn it, Marciano!“

He recognized this voice, he had heard it so many times before...

„Maitiu,“ Marciano croaked out, finally able to open his eyes to a small slit.

Indeed, his brother was kneeling right next to him, Maitiu’s feeding hand pressed to his chest, spending him the Gift of Life.

„Shhhh, Marciano, you are still very weak“, Riághan whispered, standing behind Maitiu.

„What...“, Marciano murmured, „and how...“

„Enio’s friend freed Maitiu after he had heard the shot, sensing that Enio was in danger,“ Riághan explained, „and we came here in a hurry, it took us barely a minute. We saw Enio and you lying on the ground and Maitiu understood quickly that you needed help. Our others brothers also wanted to give you the Gift of Life but he insisted in doing it himself. He wants to apologize, Marciano.“

„Not now, Riághan,“ Maitiu shrugged, his hand still pressed on Marciano’s chest. Finally, he pulled back.

„Thank you, my friend,“ Marciano whispered, „I will never forget what you have done for me. For us.“

_„You belong together,“_ Maitiu replied in Marciano’s mind.

_„Where is Enio? How is he doing?“_ ‚Talking‘ through their mental bond was much easier for Marciano than speaking in the weak state he was in.

_„His family is taking care of him. He’s breathing, but unconscious. The bullet is still in his body.“_ Maitiu didn’t spare his brother and Marciano was grateful for his honesty.

_„Someone has to pull it out,“_ Marciano gave back, trying to stand up.

_„Yes, but nobody dares to,“_ Maitiu uttered. „ _Nobody wants to kill the human who has such a powerful mate. They are in awe of you, Marciano, deeply. They finally understood that we are not a pure threat for them, but, that we can even rescue their lives.“_

_„I have to help him! I have to take care of him!“_ Against better reason, Marciano stood up, the world still spinning around him. He had still rested on the ground but, Enio was nowhere to be seen.

_„They carried him to the house of his parents,“_ Maitiu told him, _„this direction.“_

Maitiu didn’t try to stop him when he slowly started to make his way back to his mate with single-minded determination. The first steps were still insecure, but with each move forward, Marciano gained his strength back. Maitiu and Riághan on his heels, he walked to the house of Enio’s parents and soon, he started to run.

 

***

 

„Enio!“ Marciano stormed into the room where his mate was lying in a bed, his mother, father and sister around him, as well as Séasnan.

„Oh dear, it’s so good to see you here,“ Cairistìona told Marciano, „are you feeling better? I thought that you were...“ her voice trailed off and she swallowed several times.

„I’m fine but what about Enio?“ Marciano didn’t want to lose time with talking about the incident, he wanted to help his suffering mate. Immediately.

„He’s still unconscious, what shall we do!“ Cairistìona answered in despair.

„It’s the bullet,“ Marciano simply replied.

„I know,“ Enio’s mother said, stroking over the sweaty hair of her son, „but we can’t remove it!“

„I will do it. Just give me some water, a knife and then get out of here.“ Marciano was grateful for the energy Maitiu had gifted him with because he would need it for sure.

„But...“ Cairistìona objected.

„You won’t want to see that“, Marciano cut her short.

„I will help you“, Maitiu said almost submissively.

„Me, too,“ Riághan added to Marciano’s surprise.

Séasnan ushered Enio’s family out of the room, taking care of them, after Marciano had received the needed items.

Enio’s chest was already naked and they could see the ugly wound underneath his shoulder blade, as well as the mark Marciano’s feeding hand had left upon him. The tall Wraith washed his hands at a basin nearby, before he carefully cleaned Enio’s skin and took the knife.

„I don’t know if he will come back to life during the procedure, so you better hold him,“ Marciano said, taking another deep breath and grabbing the knife, while Maitiu and Riághan pressed Enio into the mattress.

Suddenly Marciano wasn’t so sure anymore if he could really do this.

_„You can. You have to,“_ Maitiu said to him softly.

To prepare him, Marciano sent Enio tender messages through their bond, hoping that he could hear them or at least feel his presence. _„I will cut the bullet out, babe, then you will recover, I promise. Please, be brave, just for some seconds! I will make up for the pain, I swear.“_

With caution, he applied the first cut, the sharp knife running through Enio’s flesh like butter. His mate flinched and started to toss and turn on the sheets.

„Quickly,“ Maitiu ordered and Marciano cut deeper, until the knife hit the metal of the bullet. Slightly trembling, he pushed his fingers into the wound and pulled the bullet out while Enio started to scream.

„It’s over, hush, baby, it’s over,“ Marciano replied again and again, tugging the shuddering human into his arms.

„You can’t gift him with life-force, you are still too weak,“ Maitiu told him, his feeding hand already sinking to Enio’s chest. „I will give him a small dose so that he can recover and doesn’t need to feel too much ache.“

Almost solemnly, Maitiu spent Enio the Gift of Life, forever connecting three of them - two Wraith and one human.


	25. Twenty-five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, the story of Enio and Marciano is slowly coming to an end. I will miss them so much, but I hope that you have liked their little adventure. There will be one more chapter left. Thank you so much for your support and trust in me!

After Maitiu had spent him the Gift of Life, Enio fell into a slumber that lasted almost three days. Marciano didn’t leave his side, always loosely connected to his mind, feeling how his mate recovered. The nasty wound healed and from hour to hour, Enio’s cheeks became rosier.

But in their surrounding even more happened. Lilias joined Marciano and Enio from time to time in the small bedchamber, reporting what was going on in the village; as well as Maitiu told Marciano what his brethren had decided.    
  
After Marciano and Maitiu had saved Enio, the public voice in the small village changed within record time. Most of the humans started to believe that the presence of the Wraith could be a chance for them. After more negotiations and long hours of talking, the humans agreed to let the aliens stay on their planet for two years. If they would be no threat for them in this period, they would be allowed to stay as long as they wanted.   Maitiu and Riaghán had already agreed to leave the planet as soon as Enio would be awake again. They wanted to search for a place where they could be among Wraith - and with each other.  
  
The remaining Wraith wanted to stay on the planet. Lilas and Séasnan had even started to build a small cot where they could live and maybe have an own family one day. Nuállan still waited for his mate-to-be to find him but Mánas… had fallen head over heals in love with the mayor’s daughter, Catriona.  
  
All this had happened while Enio had been sound asleep but now, Marciano sensed that his mate was close to waking up. He was alone with him when the young human opened his eyes, blinking straight into Marciano’ face.   „You’re here,“ Enio croaked out weakly, followed by a cough.     
  
„I am and I will always be,“ Marciano whispered, taking Enio’s hand. He felt a lump in his throat, his emotions so strong. His mate was back with him, squeezing his fingers, and he himself was allowed to stay in the village, looking into a better future with the human man he loved.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Enio didn’t know what had happened, he felt a strange, numb feeling in his shoulder while he could hardly move his limbs. But, he didn’t notice any pain, only a warm, comforting sensation in his mind.

Marciano.

His mate must be there, sending him solace through their mental bond. And then the young human remembered everything, forcing his eyes open, seeing the tall figure of the Wraith sitting next to the bed. Yes, his mate was by his side and Enio’s eyes fell shut in relief.   „You’re here,“ he managed to say before he understood that he could talk to Marciano through their connection, as well.   „I am and I always will be“, the Wraith replied and Enio squeezed his hand, held his fingers, determined to never let him go again.  
  
_„What happened?“_ he asked his mate.   
  
Through their bond, Marciano showed him the incident and the aftermaths that had led to Enio lying in the bed, wounded, barely rescued from death. _„Maitiu saved us both,“_ the young human formed in his mind, deeply touched. _„Where is he?_ “    
  
„He’s going to leave the planet with Riághan soon, but they will say goodbye to you beforehand.“ Enio couldn’t say that he was relieved that his former rival would be out of sight soon. Instead, he would even miss him when he wouldn’t be there anymore. _Wouldn’t be there…_

A strange feeling fluttered through Enio’s guts when he remembered the negotiations. What if his mate would be forced to abandon him? „ _What about you?“_ he formed anxiously in his mind. He was so afraid to listen to the painful truth, to hear that Marciano would go with his brethren because the talks to the human people had failed.  
  
_„The rest of us will stay here,“_ Marciano said softly.  
  
  „You will?“ Enio didn’t know where he had found the strength to speak aloud but the words had left his mouth almost without effort.  
  
  „Yes, we will, love,“ the Wraith added before he quickly told him about the negotiations, too.     
  
„I can’t believe that you are allowed to become a part of our village. That you will stay with me,“ Enio whispered, before all strength left him. He suddenly felt strained and tired, but he needed his mate so desperately now. Yet, he couldn’t form any words any more, not even through their bond and so he only sent Marciano an image in his mind. The image of a Wraith protecting his human mate safe and sound in his embrace.  
  
  „I understand“, Marciano whispered gently before he joined Enio under the blanket, pulling the young man with caution into his arms.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Another day and countless careful kisses later, somebody suddenly knocked on the door of Enio’s room.

To his surprise, neither his parents nor his sister or his friends came to visit him. The mayor of their village stood in the door, hesitantly waiting for permission to come closer. „Enio…,“ he cleared his throat, eyeing Marciano, not able to say the name of the Wraith aloud, so he added: „…and your company.“

Enio wanted to say something in anger but he felt Marciano’s soothing caress in his mind. _„Just wait what he has to tell us“,_ the Wraith stated.     
  
„Eh, I want to… we want to…“, the tall man drawled until suddenly a beautiful young woman pushed him to the side, appearing in the door frame like a force of nature.     
  
„What my father wants to say,“ she said frankly, „is that he wants to apologize.“ The woman beamed at Marciano and Enio with warm eyes and finally, Enio got it.  
  
„Catriona,“ he welcomed her, „thank you for coming here.“   The young woman nudged her father into the side.  
  
_„She’s Mánas mate,“_ Marciano whispered in his mind and Enio gasped before he understood why she wasn’t looking at Marciano in a hostile, but in a very curious way.  
  
  „So we want to apologize, just like Catriona said, and we want to make up for our behavior. We have sent three of our men who didn’t agree with our treaty to another planet, among them the guy who shot Enio,“ the mayor continued, „but that’s not all. As a sign of our regret, we want to build up the old barn as a place to live for you.“

Enio’s jaw dropped and he looked at the mayor in disbelief. „You mean, the barn could become Marciano’s and my …home?!“  
  
_„That’s what he wants to say, babe,“_ Marciano replied in Enio’s mind, sounding excited.  
  
  „Uh, thank you,“ Enio stammered, adding the first thought that came up his mind. „When will it be finished?“     
  
For the first time, an understanding smile appeared upon the face of the mayor. „Our people have already started their work, so I guess it won’t take too long. And they have some very strong assistants.“  
  
  „The Wraith!“ Enio exclaimed.    
  
„Yes, the Wraith,“ Catriona answered, smiling contentedly.


	26. Twenty-six.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers,
> 
> with this chapter, my first Wraith story is coming to an end. I hope that you liked it! Thank you for accompanying Enio and Marciano during their journey into a better future.
> 
>  
> 
> My dear Blue_Night,
> 
> thank you for being my friend, for introducing me into the fascinating world of the Wraith. I hope that you will like this last chapter!

Indeed, the barn was built up again in record-time, the Wraith working almost without any pause, carrying timber and other material unceasingly, stalling walls. Enio insisted to visit the construction area but Marciano refused to let him do so, referring on his mate’s recovery.

„But I want to see the progress,“ the Enio grumbled time after time. Why didn’t his mate understand that he wanted to see their new home so desperately? Hell, Wraith could be so stubborn!

„Just like humans,“ Marciano replied tenderly, because of course he had read Enio’s thoughts even without having to intrude his mind. „You’ll see it when it’s ready,“ the Wraith added, distracting his mate with little kisses that indeed had the desired effect.

„Don’t stop,“ Enio murmured into the caresses, because his shoulder wasn’t on fire, but his body all the more. He missed the intimacy with Marciano so much that his ardor was aching more than his bones. „Could we come a little bit closer?“, he continued wistfully, tugging his mate onto the bed he was still resting at.

„Wait until...“ Marciano said, not able to end his sentence, Enio anticipating what he wanted to say. Not that he would like the answer!

„ Wait until the barn is ready,“ he snorted, finishing the sentence for his mate. „You are such a tease!“, he complained, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

„I do what’s best for you,“ Marciano gave back, almost possessively.

„No, you’re not,“ Enio pouted. „Otherwise you would kiss me now.“ If they couldn’t make out, his mate would hopefully kiss him thoroughly.

„Why didn’t you tell me straightaway?“ the Wraith whispered, burying his tongue in Enio’s mouth without any hesitation.

 

***

 

And then, the big day was there.

Enio had taken short walks around the house of his parents during the last week, regaining his strength with every step. However, Marciano had carefully avoided to let his mate come closer to the barn, wanting the day when it would be dedicated to become special and a surprise for him.

In fact, the barn wasn’t just a barn anymore, but a real house with a living room and a small kitchen in the basement, and a bedroom with a bathroom on the upper floor. Lilias had chosen the furniture of the dwelling, giving the house a cozy atmosphere.

„When can we go,“ Enio said again and again in the morning, watching his clock. Still one hour. „And why do we even have to wait?“ he groused, already fully dressed.

„Because the mayor wants to be there when we move in,“ Marciano said with patience Enio envied him for. He wouldn’t be able to remain so calm when his mate would ask the same things countless times!

„Yes, I know,“ Enio murmured, trying to sound patient which he for sure wasn’t. A part of his impatience was also caused by Marciano’s refusal to get intimate with him within the last days, his desire triggered to a point where it definitely wasn’t bearable anymore. His dreams in the night involved a lot of sex and he was determined to put his ideas into action as soon as possible. „Promise me to indulge me when we are alone,“ Enio sighed, his eyes pleading.

„I will,“ Marciano replied, „I will make you mine in the Wraith and in the human way, I swear,“ he said, and Enio thought that his voice suddenly sounded a bit hoarse.

 

***

 

„They are all there!“ Enio’s words were a blessing for Marciano. It had been so hard for him the last days to withstand the temptation and tell his mate about the party the village had planned. Not to speak of keeping his fingers - and tongue - from him so that he would be strong enough for the festivity.

Yes, they were all there. The Wraith and the humans, standing together around the barn. Both parties were still shy but they talked every now and then, listening to each other with care. In front of the barn, the village people had built a buffet with delicious food, and there were tables and chairs for the feast.

„We’re not only celebrating the dedication of the barn, but also our peace treaty,“ Marciano explained, his arm wrapped around Enio to give him support. „And if you’re strong enough, we will also celebrate our reunion later.“

The human gasped, completely overwhelmed. The barn was so huge and beautiful, all his friends and family where there, also Marciano’s brothers. And maybe... Maybe he would lose his virginity this night.

„I can’t believe it,“ he stammered, looking into the happy faces all around him.

Suddenly, the mayor stepped forward, handing him scissors. Only then the young human saw the ribbon in front of the entrance door. „Here, you should cut it, Enio,“ he stated solemnly.

„No, we should cut it,“ Enio objected. He took the hand of his mate and together, they sliced through the red fabric, separating it in two halves, and merging two tribes at the same time.

 

***

 

„I thought this feast would never end,“ Enio whispered into Marciano’s ear when it was already dark outside, but all people were finally, finally gone. He was sure that he would have gone insane if they had only stayed for five minutes longer. His mate had looked so handsome throughout the whole festivity and Marciano had eaten Enio with his eyes, doing nothing to hide his arousal, too.

„Luckily your mother sensed that we needed some time on our own. It’s good that she ushered the others back into the village,“ his Wraith mate said, stroking Enio’s hair out of his forehead.

„Good for what?“ Enio wanted to know, full of desire. The touch had burnt him, making the blood in his veins boil.

„Good for this,“ Marciano answered, making a sudden move and pulling Enio up into this arms, carrying him like a baby.

„What are you doing!“ Enio exclaimed, happy chuckles escaping him. This was too good to be true.

„Humans! Did I already mention that you are slow on the uptake? I’m carrying you over the threshold of course!“ Marciano purred.

„Of course,“ Enio smiled, not surprised while he clang to the strong frame of his Wraith. He had gotten used to the possessiveness and the protectiveness of his mate in the last weeks and if he was honest to himself, he loved it. And so he didn’t complain, entering the barn - their new home - enwrapped in Marciano’s embrace.

 

***

 

The barn was wonderful. Marciano breathed in deeply, smelling the scent of the wooden furniture, of the groceries on the shelves - and the scent of Enio’s arousal.  
  
Tonight he would claim his mate thoroughly, both in the Wraith and in the human way. He would share the Gift of Life with him and he would make love to him until dawn was breaking.

Carefully, he put Enio to his feet again in the middle of the living room where an open fireplace was spreading comfortable warmth. Out of a mood, he pulled his mate to the ground where they were, resting on a cozy fur in front of the fire.

„We won’t even make it to the bedroom, do we?“ Enio breathed, his mouth claiming Maricano’s in a hot, almost fierce kiss.

„Naaah,“ he murmured against Enio’s soft lips, his hand crawling under the shirt of his mate. He usually had an iron will but even a strong Wraith was helpless against the seductive power of a handsome human.

„Aha, it’s the Wraith way first,“ Enio whispered, shivering in anticipation.

„ _Do you have anything against it_?“ Marciano asked him in his mind, afraid that his pace was too rough and too fast. But hell, the feast had taken forever and he really, really needed to feel Enio right now. Cautiously, he waited for the reply of his mate, ready to slow down if needed. Yet, he didn’t get an answer, Enio ripped his own shirt from his body instead.

 _„Make me yours again, I have waited much too long for you to claim me,“_ the young human stated full of passion, taking Marciano’s feeding hand and putting it on his chest.

A part of the Wraith wanted to be reasonable, savoring the moment, but the much huger part was so turned on that Marciano didn’t waste any more time, the thorn of his feeding hand biting into Enio’s skin, flooding him with life-force afterwards.

 _„Oh God,“_ he heard in his mind, the moan an echo of the noises he was making himself. He almost blacked out from the first wave, his dick rock-hard and swollen inside his pants. Back and forth, the energy surged between their bodies, stronger than ever before. Marciano realized that he would hit his peak within seconds and he could only hope that Enio wasn’t less aroused.

„I’m coming,“ the young human panted as if he had read his thoughts, and Marciano let go, his feeding hand triggering their orgasms where only bliss reigned. Once more, both of them reached their heights in the very same second, united in a deep kiss.

 

***

 

„I love you so much.“ Enio’s breath was ragged, the force of his height sticking in his bones.

„I love you too, human,“ Marciano replied tenderly.

They still lay on the fur, the fire warming them, although they didn’t even lose their clothes except for Enio’s shirt. „My briefs are wet,“ Enio murmured a bit embarrassed, „what about taking a shower?“

„I’m also ‚team wet briefs‘ so I better join you,“ the Wraith chuckled. „And afterwards we will go to the bedroom, for sure.“ Desire gleamed in his golden eyes.

„Are you already good to go again?!“ Enio asked almost shocked. But, if he was honest to himself...

„As if you weren’t,“ the Wraith whispered, grazing over Enio’s trousers and stroking his half-hard dick through the fabric. „I can sense that you want more. Come on, let’s go upstairs!“

Marciano was ahead of Enio and with each step to the upper floor, he threw away another piece of garment. First his shirt, then his trousers, his socks... and his briefs.

„Damn it, are you stripping for me?“ Enio’s mouth watered by the sight he got, the Wraith in all his nakedness walking upstairs in a tantalizing way. The strong muscles worked underneath the soft skin and Enio couldn’t take his eyes from his mate.

„Doesn’t stripping sometimes belong to the human way of making love?“ Marciano purred, „I’m a bit inexperienced if it comes to this, I have to admit.“

„Same,“ Enio groaned, undressing himself as fast as he could. He so needed to feel his mate now with every cell of his body. After taking the shower, he would hopefully be more level-headed again, ready to lose his virginity, and ready to be Marciano’s first man in the same moment.

 

***

 

„Relax,“ Marciano murmured, but he wasn’t sure if he meant Enio or himself. The shower hadn’t helped, at all, needy hands stroking over wet bodies; and hard dicks rubbing against each other. He was so aroused that he would go mad if he couldn’t be united with his mate soon. Very soon.

Softly, he stroked Enio’s legs, his belly, his arms, kissing his human every now and then. He was so nervous, hoping that he would do everything right. Days ago, Marciano had placed liquid in the nightstand they could use as lube. Now he opened the drawer, handing the bottle to his mate.

„What’s this?“ Enio said, swallowing when he recognized the content.

„Liquid,“ Marciano murmured, „you know, we will need it to....“

Enio opened the bottle and poured some of the liquid in his hands, dipping into it with a finger before he handed it to Marciano.

The Wraith also took a portion of the cool lube in his palm. „Okay, I’m trying it now,“ he breathed deeply, letting his hand disappear between his own butt cheeks. The liquid felt awkward on his skin at first, but he was determined to open himself up for Enio as good as he could.

„What are you doing!“ Enio exclaimed, apparently completely taken aback.

„Eh, I’m preparing myself for you?“ Marciano murmured. „See, I have never done this before and I don’t know if I am doing it right, but...“

„But I thought that I would bottom for you!“ the young human stammered.

Only then it dawned on Marciano. „You thought that I was going to take you?“ the Wraith said, stunned, „I assumed that it was clear that you would take me the first time we are doing this!“

„What?“ Enio’s eyes were big now and he stared at the liquid in his hands. „How could I take you, you’re Wraith and I’m human and...“

„Are you nuts?“ Marciano interrupted him incredulously. „Just because I might be physically stronger doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t bottom for you!“ He couldn’t believe it. All the time he had thought about their first time of making love in the human way, he had seen himself bottoming for Enio. He was the active part when they were sharing life-force the Wraith way, so he never doubted to give that favor back in return.

„Oh God,“ Enio whispered for the umpteenth time, „I didn’t expect that.“

„Don’t you like it this way?“ Marciano said, insecure. Shit, maybe Enio didn’t want to top him? „I know that I’m not that handsome and...“

„And now you are nuts!“ Enio gasped, „you’re the most perfect being and I’d love to make love to you but... I have never done this before!“

„Me neither, love,“ Marciano whispered, kissing his mate with passion and relief, „I guess we just have to try it.“

 

***

 

Enio’s heart beat like mad. He was sure that he was going to lose it very quickly. In his imagination, he had always bottomed for Marciano, sure that the impressive Wraith would take him during the first time they would make love.

And now he would be the active part.

The young human didn’t know how he had managed to apply the liquid around Marciano’s entrance and around his own dick afterwards; he had barely trusted his eyes or ears when the Wraith had laid back on the mattress of their new bed, pulling him over his strong body.

„Take me,“ the Wraith had pleaded, „show me what it means to make love your way.“

And there he was, a young human, hopelessly in love with a strong Wraith, ready to push into the most secret and sensitive part of his body. „Tell me if I hurt you,“ Enio whispered, gazing at Marciano’s features and looking into his eyes that showed nothing but trust.

„You won’t,“ the Wraith assured him, taking Enio’s dick himself and guiding it to the place it belonged to now. „Here, darling“, he gasped and finally, Enio took a heart, pushing his hips forward a bit clumsily. Marciano was so tight, but he opened up for him, more and more, until he was so wide that Enio could move inside.

For once, the young human was speechless. He thrust deeper, bliss spreading out in his body, mingled with lust and eternal love. His mate was tight inside his body, as well, and the sensation of his dick entering Marciano, bonding them, spreading the Wraith open, nearly killed Enio.

„It’s incredible,“ he moaned, „are you fine?“ He had noticed that Marciano had flinched by the first intrusion but now, the gaze of the Wraith was hooded.

„Move,“ Marciano groaned, „I need to feel you.“ His dick was stuck between their bodies, rubbing against Enio’s skin, even when the young human pulled back a few inches, thrusting into the tightness again.

„It hurts, doesn’t it,“ Enio panted, aware that his mate was clenching around his dick.

„Oh shut up, human,“ Marciano breathed, his hands grabbing Enio’s butt. „You have no idea how arousing this is.“

„Really?“ Enio doubted, hesitantly moving, earning a sharp cry from the Wraith with his next push.

„Again, again, again!“ Marciano pleaded, and Enio repeated his move, apparently releasing something deep in the Wraith’s body. His mate was clinging to Enio, his eyes closed, shivering with every thrust.

Another push, deeper than before, and for a moment Enio was scared that he had gone too far.

„Ah!“ Marciano confirmed his fears. Shit, he had caused him ache. Enio stalled, obviously much to Marciano’s displeasure.

„I’m getting close, don’t stop!“ he exclaimed and Enio finally forgot about his worries, starting to push into his mate constantly now. His concerns had cooled him down a bit but he knew that he would reach the point of no return very soon, thrusting in and out. Damn, Marciano was so tight and so warm....

....and so satisfied.

„Enio, love!“ the Wraith groaned, contractions hitting his body. Seed squirted out between their bodies and Enio watched his mate coming undone fascinated. Marciano looked so beautiful like this, sated and spent. And it was him who had sent him over the edge!

„Come. Inside. Of. Me.“ the Wraith whispered almost inaudibly when the waves of his ecstasy had subsided.

Enio had almost forgotten about his own orgasm, so outrun by his first time and Marciano’s height.

With care, he rolled his hips over his mate’s body, but he just needed two more thrusts until he lost it. Finding his release in the soft channel of the Wraith was by far the most satisfying experience Enio had ever made. His dick twitched and snuggled against the tight walls, softening only slowly. After a while, it slipped out of Marciano who sighed when Enio left him.

„Thank you, love,“ Enio murmured touched, his index fingers tracing Marciano’s features as if he was seeing them for the very first time. Something had changed, not only in their relationship, but also in the lives of all the beings here on their planet. They were united, becoming one. Enio thought back to the moment he had first met his mate, not thinking about prejudices, just being curious. And very quickly he had been very much in love.

„No, I want to thank you, darling,“ Marciano whispered, taking Enio’s face in his hands and kissing him passionately, letting the young human sigh in pleasure. „Thank you for loving me, for being my mate, now and forever. And most of all: Thank you for giving me a better future, Enio.“

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What You Don't Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313597) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night)




End file.
